A Way to Live On
by Crycoria
Summary: Crystal Heart Rose never thought upon meeting two red-haired boys that it would change her life. Yet it did. Follow her adventures from when she first meets Fred and George until the very end. Rated T. Currently attempting to undergo some major editing. Adding new chapters, and attempting to make the story flow better.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Besides, I live practically on the other side of the world from England, so it is impossible for my name to be J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p>With one twist of her body the 18-year-old woman found herself standing before a set of gates which led to an ancient castle long used as a school hidden amongst the mountains and lochs of Scotland. It was this very school she had attended, learning the secrets of her kind as a witch. It had been here that she'd first felt as though she belonged somewhere. Here, at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, that she had found a place of surety in Hufflepuff House.<p>

Treading carefully the woman adjusted what looked to be a bundle of blankets, pulling it closer to her chest as she cooed gently in order to further protect it from the cold and falling snow.

Although she loved her child, she knew that taking herself out of her daughter's life completely was the only way to protect her from the evil which would most certainly chase after her if he knew of her daughter's existence. So it was with this knowledge embedded in her heart that the woman slowly walked up the all too familiar path leading up to the school.

"Her name is Crystal Heart. She will be two months on the 22nd," The woman was sitting in an office, facing the long-bearded Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore.

The professor looked deeply into the eyes of the young woman, seeming to peer into the very center of her soul, searching for something. "This is no easy task you ask of me, Ms. Mauriciana. It is something never before asked of the Headmasters of Hogwarts. To pull a child away from her mother, and raise it, is not normally within the job description.

The woman, Ms. Mauriciana, took the comment as a challenge and met it by repeating her plea. "Please, Professor! With her father's disappearance I have nowhere else to turn! If he… if Voldemort," The woman's voice filled with venom as she spoke the name. "Discovers her existence she will be placed in great danger."

The Headmaster's eyes showed no thoughts as he listened to Ms. Mauriciana. "I understand the situation which you are in…"

Ms. Mauriciana's eyes flashed. "No you DO NOT! Crystal will be a Seer! I have foreseen it! She will have a gift stronger than my own! You do not understand the danger she is already in! Voldemort is already aware of my gift, and he has made attempts at getting me to his side through Regulus! Now would you try to believe in fortune telling long enough to imagine how much harder he would try if he were to discover my daughter?"

Professor Dumbledore remained silent, waiting patiently for Ms. Mauriciana to finish.

"For goodness' sake, Dumbledore! Will you, or will you not, take my daughter to protect her from the Dark Lord?"

Professor Dumbledore looked away from Ms. Mauriciana and down to the small bundle of blankets surrounding the tiny face of an infant.

"Who does she look like?"

Ms. Mauriciana sighed. "She's a mixture. She has Regulus's eyes, and my hair, but she is most similar to my mother."

The professor looked back at Ms. Mauriciana. "Why Regulus?" There was a glint in his eye; as though he already knew the answer.

Ms. Mauriciana looked down at her daughter, not wanting the Headmaster to see her crying.

"Regulus had always been kind to me, despite his reputation as a Slytherin, and his joining the Death Eaters at sixteen. Yet I had never really taken the time to try and get to know him until I ran into him one day during my class break. It was at the beginning of the year, so I hadn't seen him for a while. He had always been somewhat cute, but when I saw him that day he was a completely different person. His face was sunken in as though he hadn't eaten very much in a long time and he was disheveled in appearance. When I first turned that corner I couldn't even recognize him. He clearly needed help. And I gave it freely.

"At first Regulus was an unwilling patient. But after he figured out that I was determined to get him healthy, he gave in and let me do what I wanted. Eventually he began to talk with me about his family and how much he missed his brother, even though they had chosen different paths in life. Everything he said pointed to wanting to be loved.

"And he gained that love. Over time, as his health improved, Regulus began to talk more and more about what he hoped for the future. He wanted a family, friends, and freedom. He often admitted that he sometimes regretted the decision to become a Death Eater, but only when we were alone together. Then one night, around Christmas, we went too far. Wandering around the school halls, we chanced upon a room designed perfectly for a couple in love. Two months later I discovered that I was pregnant, and Regulus fell into a downward spiral. That summer he vanished, and I haven't seen him since."

There was a knock at the door and Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor House, entered the room.

"Are you finished entertaining Ms. Mauriciana's request that Hogwarts take in her child and raise it?" The Deputy Headmistress asked. "It's late and I have matters to speak with you about privately."

Professor Dumbledore looked at the Transfiguration teacher and nodded. "I am. Ms. Mauriciana, if you are willing, please take Crystal to Madam Pomfrey. I am sure she will know what is needed to care for your little one, including what may work best as a substitute for nursing."

Professor McGonagall was shocked into silence. Ms. Mauriciana, however, simply bowed her head slightly as she stood, and turned to leave the office. "Thank you, Professor. I understand the school will not have much time to care for her, so I have arranged for Madam Rosmerta to take her in when Crystal is old enough to walk on her own. Until then I am certain that the students won't mind helping care for her; especially those with brothers and sisters of their own."

Having now left her daughter in the hands of Hogwart's teachers, Ms. Mauriciana felt exposed and ready to leave the place she had spent seven years of her life at. That chapter was now closed. Her child was safe from the grip of Voldemort. He would no longer pose a threat to Crystal so long as Dumbledore was there.

Looking up at the cloud filled sky, Ms. Mauriciana treaded ever more carefully. With no moon to light her way the path ahead was dark, with her wand piercing only five feet at a time.

Stepping through the gates and off the school's grounds, a slithering voice suddenly spoke from behind her.

"Your child may be sssafe, but you are far from sssuch."

Ms. Mauriciana turned and faced a fairly large, dark green snake with a single red diamond upon its large forehead.

"Hello, Tanis. Interesting to see you this close to Hogwarts. But where is your master? Is he not with you?" She addressed the snake calmly, betraying no emotion.

"He iss busssy for the moment. I am sssertain he sshall come if there be any danger…"

"Crystal is within the confines of the school. Your mission has been a failure."

The snake chuckled eerily. "But you are missstaken, Misss Maurissssiana. Or ssshould I call you Maria? Regulusss told me a lot about you before he sssent hisss elf for the Dark Lord'sss ssservissse."

Ms. Mauriciana, Maria, glared at the snake for a moment before replying. "That no longer matters. Regulus is gone. And it's because of your master. Voldemort is nothing but a coward. He cares about no one but himself. He gloats over everything he does, and never truly praises the work of his followers. And yet they are loyal out of fear. If they were to betray him even once the punishment would be death."

"You are not worthy to ssspeak the name! If the Dark Lord knew of it you wouldn't lassst a sssecond!"

Maria laughed. "You sound like Bellatrix. Too bad she doesn't speak Parseltongue. You two would probably be best friends! And you have only one thing in common! Voldemort himself!"

With Maria's second time saying Voldemort, Tanis hissed angrily.

"You ssshall not live to sssee the light of day ever again!"

The snake shot at Maria, already prepared for the reaction. Quick as lightning she pulled a small knife from her cloak and plunged it deep into the snake's head.

Having successfully evaded certain death, Maria cleaned the blood off the knife and spun on the spot and finding herself directly in front of a house lit brightly by magic, and a woman standing in front of her with red hair and the kindest looking green eyes anyone had ever seen.

"Hello, Lily. Dumbledore just told me the news and I wanted to congratulate you and James."

Lily Potter blinked back her astonishment from the sudden appearance of her friend. Then she smiled and held out her arms.

"I take it he took in Crystal?"

Maria nodded. "McGonagall didn't like the idea, though. But she won't defy Professor Dumbledore's decision."

Lily nodded in understanding. "None of the professors will. Might think it's crazy, but they will never defy his decision."

Maria grinned at her friend and then laughed aloud. "I can only imagine what the Minister will think once he learns the school is housing a 7 week old girl!"

Lily chuckled. "He won't like it, but you gave legal custody to Dumbledore, so there isn't much he can do."

Tears came to the corners of Maria's eyes. "There is _nothing_ he can do about it. My time left here is short. Once Voldemort realizes that Tanis will no longer be returning at her master's call, he will hunt me down."

Lily's face fell in shock. "He sent Tanis after you? What did she want?"

Maria shrugged. "My daughter. However, she is no longer in my custody. Professor Dumbledore is her protector. Until he is gone, she is safe at Hogwarts."

A winter breeze caused the two women to shiver.

"Why don't we go inside? You can have some Hot Cocoa and warm up a little." Lily suggested as she gestured toward her home.

Maria shook her head sadly. "I can't. I only came to congratulate you and James on your pregnancy and to say goodbye."

Lily widened her green eyes in alarm. "You can't go! The Order needs you!"

Maria shook her head once more. "Sirius won't have anything to do with me. My relationship with Regulus makes him hate me. Now imagine his reaction if he knew he has a niece. And I already told you. Voldemort will be after me once he realizes I killed Tanis. I have to leave England tonight and nothing can stop me."

Tears pooled at the corners of Lily Potter's eyes. "But where will you go? Even Europe won't be far enough for you to escape his wrath."

Maria hugged her closest friend. "I'll go to America then. Somewhere no Death Eater would ever think to look."

Lily thought of arguing with Maria some more, but she knew that once her friend had made up her mind there was no changing it.

Turning around, Lily headed to the house where James Potter was standing in the doorway waiting for her. When she reached him she heard a faint crack, and she knew that her friend was gone.

"Goodbye, Maria. Please don't regret your decisions. They have most certainly affected a course of history."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: For those interested I have one small section for Maria and Regulus being reunited which can be found as the first chapter of my short stories "Family Forever and Always". You are welcome to read and leave your thoughts. I also plan to write at least one more section on them to show the relationship they had with each other. Yes, this feels like it has the beginnings of an idea for its own story. But that will have to wait for a few years. One thing is for certain, though. The new story will replace my Sirius Black story, which I have discontinued due to it feeling all wrong. Good idea, but not something for me to write. For those curious as to what I am referring to, please feel free to read my Sirius Black story before it is gone forever.<strong>

**Anyway, this new chapter was written because i felt (and I'm sure many would agree!) that there was almost too much mystery behind Crystal's past and the reasons behind why she was left to be raised by the teachers of Hogwarts and citizens of Hogsmeade. I know this won't answer every question, and has most certainly created more, but i hope it has helped to give a little more insight into Crystal's character and why she is the way she is.**

**Perhaps if there is high enough demand I will try to add one or two more chapters of Crystal's childhood. But for now I thank those who have reviewed this story and I promise more chapters are to come! :)**


	2. Getting to Stay for the Day

Disclaimer: I have never owned the characters of Harry Potter, and never wish to. I could never have created a world as fantastic as the Harry Potter world of magic. However, I do own Crystal Heart Rose, my OC.

I will begin my first fan fic with a background story about my OC and how she met the twins.

Another explanation before I begin. Crystal has grown up at Hogwarts, spending the school season in Hogsmeade, where she was abandoned by her mother when she was only eight months old. Other than how old she was when she was abandoned, the only thing Crystal knows about her family is that her mother was a half blood, and her father a pure.

* * *

><p>Crystal wandered around the halls of Hogwarts. Although it was September 1st, the day the students of the school would return from their summer vacation, she took her time in leaving, having the desire that for just once she could be around to greet her older friends and possibly meet new ones closer to her age of 9, before they took their first trip to Hogsmeade, where she would remain until the Christmas season when she would once more be allowed in the school until the break was finished.<p>

Turning a corner, Crystal nearly jumped out of her skin as she spotted the school's Assistant Headmistress Minerva McGonagall watching intently where she had just appeared.

"I thought I heard small footsteps. Crystal, what are you doing here still at the castle? You know the rules; part of you being allowed to return to the school for Christmas is that you clear out your things before the students arrive precisely on September 1st."

Crystal sighed. "I know, Professor. But I already cleaned out my things. Dumbledore sent them to Madam Rosmerta's last night. I just wanted to walk through the halls one last time before I join it all there."

Sighing Professor McGonagall watched the 9 year old with a curious gaze. "You can't expect to get away with hiding out in the castle until the students arrive every year, Crystal. You still have two years until you join them, after all."

Blah blah blah. McGonagall had said the same thing to Crystal every year since she'd turned four. The only reason she put up with it was because she got to remain in the castle that much longer. Crystal loved Hogwarts. It had always felt like home more than Hogsmeade did. Hogsmeade was merely a place for her to stay when other kids were taking up the space inside her beloved castle. Hogwarts was her home, and always would be.

"What seems to be the trouble, Minerva? Is Crystal still in the castle again? As she seems to do every year?"

Crystal turned around, a smile on her face. She hadn't seen Professor Dumbledore in almost a month. He had been busy in his office, and she hadn't felt the need to pull any stunts on the teachers. Well, that, and she'd gotten all her 'dangerous' items confiscated by Filch the caretaker. She considered him a cruel joke to humanity, really. He hardly ever took a joke! He had to be a cruel joke, he just had to.

"Ms. Rose, are you listening? I just gave you permission to feast with the faculty tonight. However, this is only for tonight. Do not expect it to occur ever again."

Crystal looked in amazement at the Headmaster.

"Really? Can I really join everyone for the feast tonight?"

When Professor Dumbledore nodded, Crystal excitedly screeched. Despite her tries over the past several years, since she could walk and talk really, Crystal had never been allowed to join the school in a feast. This was going to be so exciting! Now she just had to find an appropriate outfit to wear.

Wearing a deep blue-violet dress Madam Rosmerta had brought her, Crystal sat next to Professor Sinistra, impatiently awaiting Professor McGonagall's entry leading the first years to the front where they would be sorted by a worn old hat said to have belonged to one of the school's four founders, Godric Gryffindor.

Finally, and many an excited wave to an amused friend or two later, Crystal saw the Transfiguration teacher lead a rather odd mixture of students to the front table, where they all stood in a line waiting for their name to be called for their turn to be sorted by the hat.

For the most part Crystal recognized the last names of several of the older students she knew, so she played a game on which house each first year would be sorted. For the most part she got them right. Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, another Ravenclaw, Slytherin, two for Gryffindor, one more for Ravenclaw… and so on, until McGonagall had reached toward the end of the list. There were now just three first years left. Two red-heads that looked exactly alike, Crystal could easily tell they were twins, and one rather nasty looking bugger that kept glaring at everything.

When the glaring boy (Crystal had decided to nickname him) came up and put the hat, Crystal was once more correct.

"SLYTHERIN!" The Sorting Hat bellowed as Crystal yawned.

"Knew that one. He's got a horrible look… Oh, he's actually grinning! He _wanted_ to be put there! Ha-ha; shows what personality _you've_ got!"

"Hush, Crystal, or I'll take you to Madam Rosmerta's." Professor Sinistra scolded.

Yeah, yeah. Crystal thought. I get that threat all the time.

The last two boys Crystal didn't bother guessing which house they would go to. It was a given upon the time their names were called.

"Weasley, Fred." Professor McGonagall spoke.

The first of the red-heads walked up to the three legged stool the other students had sat so nervously upon and waited, as he held back laughter, for the hat to go over his eyes. Crystal waited with baited breath as the hat sat silently for a few moments. But only for a few. Some students took longer, but she knew it would choose the same house as it had his third year brother. It was…

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Crystal could only imagine what the hat had foreseen in the boy, for he immediately ran down to his twin, gave him a high five, and ran over to the Gryffindor table, where he promptly sat next to his older brother, Percy, looked at Crystal, and winked, to her enjoyment.

"Weasley, George."

Professor McGonagall set the hat upon the last first year's head and had almost completely placed upon the boy's head when the hat yelled out "GRYFFINDOR!" once more. This ended the sorting and McGonagall left the hall carrying the hat and stool.

Once she had returned, Professor Dumbledore stood and proceeded to say what Crystal assumed was a well rehearsed list of items students were forbidden to do. Having spent much of her life parading around the castle in the summer, Crystal already knew these rules, thanks to no fun Filch, and tuned out the Headmaster, preferring to look around at each of the tables in search of more of her friends, most of which resided in Gryffindor.

While she was still searching for one of her favorite friends, or stuntmen, as Madam Rosmerta often called them, the empty trays in front of Crystal filled, and to her excitement, she heard someone say "Dig in!"

Immediately stuffing a bit of everything within her reach onto her plate, Crystal was amused to see the red-headed Weasley twin Fred pointing her out to his twin George. Apparently he had failed to notice a rather young looking girl sitting with the much older teachers, and Fred was having an enjoyable time with the site. But when Crystal realized that the twin was not only pointing her out, but seeming to be saying something about it, she began to wonder if the two boys were actually up to something. Perhaps they thought she was a teacher who'd been at the wrong end of an aging spell? Shrugging off the interesting sight, Crystal continued to eat until Dumbledore had once stood up to wish the students a good night.

"Time to go, Crystal. We don't want to keep Rosmerta waiting too long."

_Yes we do. I want to meet some of the new students_. Especially that set of twins. Crystal thought to herself. _Besides. I think they're rather funny._

Standing up to follow Professor McGonagall, Crystal noticed the twins walking over to her. Taking advantage of this, she followed their example and went over to meet them.

Upon reaching her, the first of the two held out their hand.

"You're Crystal Rose. Our brother told us you've grown up here in the village just down a ways. But he said you've never shown up for a feast before except on Christmas. What's up with this year?"

Crystal shrugged. "Change of plans. I got to stay for today. Have to head to the village now, though. Can't be 'fraternizing with the students' or I could be 'too much of a distraction for them.'" Crystal rolled her eyes as she felt McGonagall's hand placed on her shoulder.

"Sorry, Professor. I just wanted to say hello. You two are the Weasley twins, Fred and George," Crystal pointed to each boy as she said their name. "And don't try mixing me up, I can already tell you two apart. Fred's the cuter one, by the way."

Snickering at the twins' identical dumb-founded looks, Crystal turned and left the castle, planning to spend three and a half eventfilled months in Hogsmeade.

* * *

><p>Author's note- Hope you enjoyed it! Please review; I would love to hear suggestions on how I can improve this chapter. Especially considering I wrote it all in the same day!<p> 


	3. A Team of Twins

Disclaimer: I do not own and never wish to own any HP characters. They belong solely to JKR. However, I do own my OC Crystal.

This next chapter takes place in Crystal's third year at Hogwarts. Note: When she was finally old enough to attend the school, upon the hat being placed upon her head she was immediately placed in Gryffindor, much to the excitement of her many Gryffindor friends, including the Weasley twins.

* * *

><p>Rushing into the hidden stairway I concealed myself underneath and waited for Filch and Mrs. Norris to pass. Instead I found myself trapped as Weasley twins Fred and George entered as well.<p>

Allowing myself to steep deeper into the shadows of the stairs, I held in a gasp as the red haired twins pulled an Invisibility Cloak off of Harry Potter, a boy my age, and best friend of the twins' younger brother, Ron.

Remaining as silent as possible, I listened to the conversation waiting to hear they had discovered me. Yet even after George had muttered "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," they did not call out to me. It wasn't until the map had changed possession and Harry was well on his way to Hogsmeade via hidden passageways did either twin acknowledge my presence among them.

"Filch isn't going to find you, Crystal. It's safe to join us." Fred said with a chuckle.

"I was wondering when you would say something. You showed Harry the Marauder's Map, and then gave it to him." I stated as I stepped out of the shadows.

"We don't need the map anymore. We know this place like the back of our hands. We didn't even need the map to know you were here. This is the third time this week you've taken refuge from Filch here. It's too predictable." George said laughing.

I frowned. "Filch hasn't noticed."

"Filch is too thick to notice a fly on the wall of his office. It's Mrs. Norris sees everything for him." George continued.

By now I was glaring at George. Opening my mouth to aim a retort at him, Fred noticed my agitation and cut me short.

"Let's not get too hot-headed about the subject. Yes, Crystal, you have hidden here three times in the past week, which could be considered predictable. You may wish to consider finding new places to hide every time Filch is out to get you." Fred said grinning.

I huffed; more to blow steam than to show annoyance. "…Or I could find where you two put my Invisibility Cloak, which you "accidentally" misplaced last week." I muttered.

"It's not misplaced. It's merely located where no one can find it but the two of us." George replied matter-of-factly.

"Ok… that narrows down the Great Hall, the house Common Rooms, most of the bathrooms, and the Womping Willow." I counted the locations off on my fingers as I listed each one.

Fred's eyes gleamed with humor. "How can you be so sure we didn't put it in any of those areas?" He asked.

"Because neither of you can get within 100 feet of the Womping Willow; Gryffindor Common Room is too obvious, you can't get into any other Common Rooms _besides_ Gryffindor Tower, and the Great Hall is too trafficked for you to hide the Cloak there. By the way, if I don't have it back by next week I'm telling McGonagall you took it. She was there when my grandmother gave it to me for my eleventh birthday."

Both Fred's and George's faces paled. "We never knew McGonagall was aware of your Cloak. We thought it was snuck here."

I rolled my eyes. "Nice act, guys. You know all too well I've practically grown up here at the school. I've been here since before either of you ever set foot in the castle. And why would I sneak the Cloak here? They're rare enough that Filch hasn't bothered adding them to the banned list."

Fred smirked, making me roll my eyes.

"You two are hopeless," was the last thing out of my mouth before I turned to leave the hideout.

"Hold up, Crystal. Filch hasn't gone by yet," Fred urgently whispered as he gripped my arm and pulled me behind him.

Holding my breath, I quickly stepped back into the darkness and waited for Filch to pass us. To my surprise Fred pulled my Invisibility Cloak out of his robes and covered him and myself with it.

"Let's have some fun with the old man, shall we? Throw him off his game when he only spots one."

Sure enough, surprised as he was in the discovery of only one twin, Filch still dragged George off to his office to assign him detention.

Pulling the Cloak of Fred and myself, I stowed it in my school bag which already held several items courtesy the shops at Hogsmeade.

"George'll get you for that. 'Course he pulled that on you last time, so I guess you could call that payback." I said, stifling a laugh.

His eyes beaming with laughter, Fred sat on a stair step and sighed. Suddenly he looked straight at me and frowned.

"Crystal, are you okay?"

Quickly Fred stood up and caught me as I collapsed. But for me my surroundings had gone black and my mind transferred to another place. Shortly I found myself in the Great Hall, where everything was dark except for a large wooden goblet holding a blue flame. Inspecting the flame, I was amazed to see it grow larger three times. Each time the flame grew, a piece of paper flew out and was caught by Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, the school I attended. Looking at each paper, Dumbledore spoke aloud, apparently reading off a name. After the third time, the fire dimmed, but did not go out. I began to think that my vision was finished when the flame grew one last time, spitting out a piece of paper, and promptly going out.

* * *

><p>Author's note: This is where I originally started the story, but upon reading it I felt it needed to truly begin with the story of how Crystal met the twins. Please review, I would love for people to give ideas on how I may improve this part of the story! And I couldn't come up with a name for this chapter, so go ahead and give me ideas!<p> 


	4. A Vision of Trouble

Disclaimer: I have never owned and never wish to own the HP characters. I do, however, own my OC, Crystal.

This next chapter is split into two parts. Read on to find out the timing and location.

* * *

><p>The summer before my fourth year at Hogwarts was my first time away from the school since… well, forever; and I was getting to spend it with the Weasley's t the Burrow. So far it had been uneventful, except when Mrs. Weasley had discovered some… rather dangerous… items in Fred and George's room. I would have defended them, for I knew their ultimate ambition was to own a joke shop, except for the fact that many of the items she discovered had been my idea in the first place, and I was almost certain she would discover this if I said anything.<p>

Though the only reason she had even discovered these items was because Mr. Weasley had come home with exciting news one day. He had managed to get tickets for the Quidditch World Cup, which was being held in The U.K. this year.

Unlike Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny, I followed Mrs. Weasley's yelling into the kitchen where I held no sympathy for the twins. Like Mr. Weasley though, I felt that their mom was overreacting about the situation.

Half-heartedly listening to the screams of Mrs. Weasley, I inspected the clock whose nine hands all pointed to home. Though I could have sworn that Percy's, the twins' older brother, kept twitching in the direction of work, as if it wanted badly to be there as opposed to here.

As I stared at the clock, I failed to notice the noise from the kitchen had vanished. Instead I became fascinated as one by one each hand on the clock transitioned to point at "Mortal Peril."

Wanting to get a better look, and hoping it wasn't real, I tentatively took a step toward the clock. Unfortunately, I blinked and found that once again each hand pointed to "home."

Dismissing the vision as a figment of my imagination, I set it aside in my mind until long after the Quidditch World Cup.

Following closely behind Fred and George, I marveled at the variety of tents surrounding me as our group searched for our plot. Most could have passed as those of muggles, though I knew from experience that inside them they were enchanted, as several of the professors had taken me camping at one time or another.

Finally, at the edge of a wood, and many a greeting from an old friend or two later, at least for me, as several older students from Hogwarts were also going to the Cup with their own families; we reached our campsite. Stifling a giggle about the reservation sign, I began my duty of helping put up the two tents. Without magic, I will add.

Upon finishing we toured inside each tent, and sent Harry, Ron and Hermione off to collect water, while the rest of us stepped into the trees to collect wood for a fire.

Returning to the tent we placed the wood in two piles, a large for reserve and smaller to light. Mr. Weasley then knelt down and began his attempt at lighting a fire. Unfortunately, each time he struck a match, he either broke it, or was so amazed that it had lit that he dropped it and I went out.

Eventually Hermione returned and had to step in and show him how to do it properly. So with her help the fire was finally ignited.

Now able to control the fit of giggles I had gained from watching Mr. Weasley with the matches, I sat down and half listened to Mr. Weasley's running commentary as Ministry wizards would pass by, preferring to daydream about Fred.

Suddenly I snapped out of my daydreams, having realized that Mr. Weasley's voice had gone silent. Looking around I noticed that the sky was considerably darker and many of the tents had caught fire. Then something striking caught my eye. Despite the fear in my heart struck by the scene, I forced myself to step toward the hooded men, sensing that to see their faces my mind would clear and I would be able to help.

However, just before I was close enough to see any faces behind the hoods, I found myself back by the fire, with Fred watching me.

Soundlessly his lips formed the word, "Vision?"

Nodding, I quickly took him just inside the wood, where no one would overhear.

"What did you see?"

Thinking quickly, I decided to lie and tell him a vision I'd seen three days previous.

"I saw Krum catching the Snitch, and the Irish winning. I know it sounds strange, but that's what I saw." I added the last part to convince herself it was the right thing to do. I didn't want to frighten him with the truth.

Meeting his gaze, I hoped he would buy the story.

His face slowly formed the all too familiar mischievous grin of troublemaking that he and George were so apt to, which could only mean he had taken the idea as truth, and was already plotting a way to use it. Now all I wanted to do was find out what that use was.

* * *

><p>Author's note- Please review! I am open to any suggestions anyone may have on how I may improve this chapter, and all those previous. Also, this will be my second to last update before I wait for more reviews. That and I am still finishing up the chapter after the next, which will take place in Crystal's fifth year. Torture by Umbridge.<p> 


	5. Stalked by a Wolf

Disclaimer: I do not own and never wish to own the HP characters. They are J.K. Rowling's. I do, however, own Crystal.

This is later in Crystal's fourth year, just before the Yule Ball.

* * *

><p>I dashed through the halls and down the staircases until I reached the grounds of the school. There I transformed into my registered animagus form, not caring who saw me.<p>

Having now become a wolf, I pelted for the edge of the forest where I could be alone.

Safely reaching the Forest, I let out a howl so loud and full of loneliness I was certain everyone in the castle could hear, which they likely could.

Suddenly out of the corner of my eye I spied another wolf slowly working his way over to me. When he had come within 100 feet, I growled, warning them not to come any nearer.

Halting, the wolf reared and became a boy. Unperturbed by the unwelcome guest, I remained where I stood, quickly growling once more. Anyone willing to transfigure in front of me had to know I was not a true wolf.

"Easy there, Girl. I intend you no harm. I merely wish to congratulate you of the grace in which you so elegantly managed to change to your current form."

Curiosity getting the better of me, I took a hesitant step forward.

"That's it, that's it. I mean you no harm; I only wish to speak with you." What I assumed to a Durmstrang student due to his accent knelt upon one knee as he spoke and beckoned with open arms like he would a common dog.

This, however, only insulted me.

"You do not treat me like a tame animal! I am a wolf animagus! You'd best learn that before you attempt it again!" I snapped at him instantly after returning to my human self.

To my amazement, the boy laughed. "Do you think I would not know that? At Durmstrang it is among the first things we learn about animagi. One must tread carefully, for animagi are often easily provoked when their animal form is insulted; which you so eloquently proved just now."

Something smelled ratty about this Durmstrang boy. Granted, he was old than me, but that only increased my distrust in him. He was certainly trying to flatter me, but I wasn't about to allow it to work.

Turning to leave, I was shocked to discover my feet had been charmed so I was rooted to my spot.

"Do not be so quick to leave, Girl. I have a proposition for you first. I want you to hear me out. That means no interrupting, and no leaving until I've given my say."

Joy. Not only could I not move, but now I had to listen to the git who caused it.

"As you should already know, most, but not all, students have dates for next week's Yule Ball. Sadly, I am among those few. Though I can't say it wasn't for a lack of trying. Now, I suspect that you, too, do not as of yet have a date for this dance. Although I can tell you are not of the age group I would prefer, for I am 17, you are 14 or 15, no doubt; but you are quite pretty up close, so you will suffice…"

This boy seemed to be mumbling to himself more than talking to me by that time, so I tuned him out and began to fidget with my fingers, discovering that I could also move my entire arm. I would've expected more from a 17 year old Durmstrang Student; Any 17 year old, actually.

Moving swiftly I brought out my wand and stunned the boy. Then I stepped over to him, now freed from his foot-sticking spell.

"That ought to teach you not to mess with a girl who has grown up in the shadows and walls of this castle. I've had more students pull tricks like that on me over the years then I can name. Not to mention my _best friends_ are pranksters. And if you go crying to any teachers or fellow students I will see to it that they understand you were the instigator in this whole shenanigan. After all, you were the one who first cast a spell to keep me from leaving. I had every right to defend myself. Now, goodbye."

Now free to leave his presence, I became a cat, much to the amazement of the Durmstrang boy, and ran off toward the Owlery. I had two red-haired twin boys to spy on.

* * *

><p>Author's note: The next day the boy tentatively approached Crystal in the hall and apologized for being a... well... jerk the night before. He then proceeded to politely ask her to the Yule Ball, which, after warning him not to pull anything, agreed. To her enjoyment, the boy was a pure gentleman, and she even spotted Fred watching them once or twice. She never went on another date with him, but they became good friends afterward. I recently changed my profile pic to what I imagine the dress Crystal wore to the ball looked like. Not having a lot of money, I imagined it would be simple and likely a bit vintage.<p>

I had a little trouble with this chapter. The original felt extremely odd, and the feeling seems to be mutual with this one, only not to such a strong degree. Yes, I intentionally made Crystal an animagus who can become more than one animal. I will place a complete list of the animals she can become once I have finished this story.

A big thank you to the two who have reviewed my story and I hope you continue to review as I continue adding chapters.

emiko-emelia: I'm glad you like the name of my character. I always knew her first name was Crystal, but I had to come up with a last and middle name for her when I got to part of a later chapter. You will know what I am talking about when you read it. I hope you enjoy these last few chapters I've added.

AuthorSwimmerPoet: Thank you for the critique of the first chapter. I added the changes already and I agree, it does sound a lot better.

Another thank you to those who have subscribed and/or added me to their fav authors. I hope you continue to enjoy my stories, and please feel free to give ideas on improvement for each chapter. I am honest when I say I would love to hear ideas on improvement.


	6. Impromptu Question

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Sorry this one's so short! I will give a rundown on what happened after this at the author's note towards the end.

* * *

><p>I was in the Restricted Section of the library looking for a book I needed for my Ancient Runes class when Fred and George ambushed me.<p>

"Whaddya doing, Crys?" George asked as he grabbed the book I'd just placed back on the shelf and read the cover.

"Project. Why?" I asked warily, taking the book out of George's hands and rereading its title. "Ancient Spells Written in the Past: Real or Muggle Boulogne? Why is this Restricted?" I opened to the index. "Oh, never mind. I know why." Tucking the book under my arm, I headed over to Madam Pince to check it out.

Now following me around, the twins pestered me with questions.

"What is it you want?" I finally snapped.

"Nothing much." George began.

"Only wondering if you'd give us a little more time on that paying you what we owe you…" Fred continued.

"And if you would like to go with Fred to Hogsmeade week after next." George finished before his twin could stop him.

I grinned as Fred glared at George. "Sure. But where would we be going? Zonko's, of course. But where else?"

This threw Fred for a loop. Now he wouldn't be able to get out of the prompt date, which made it all the better for me.

"How about we just take a walk around the town? Throw a few snowballs at people?"

I laughed. "You forget? Snow melted a couple weeks ago. Though maybe we could play small tricks on the Slytherins. Not enough to warrant detention; just a couple of harmless tricks. Like aparating behind them when they least expect it."

This got Fred to smile and his eyes to twinkle mischievously. He clearly enjoyed the idea. "And the paying what we owe you? How about that?"

My eyes shone with irony. "That _eu contraire_, is a different story. You still owe me those fourteen galleons. No getting out of it, whether Bagman gives it or not. My idea used to bet, my payment for you using it without permit."

Fred's and George's faces fell. They clearly did not like the prospect of paying me for what _I_ had told Fred about the Quidditch Cup in the first place.

Sighing, I decided to change the subject. "So who do you two think will win the next challenge? Who'll come out ahead?"

Without blinking, the twins were quick to answer. "Harry."

I laughed, knowing better. It would end with two students in the lead. Two students who attended the very same school.

* * *

><p>Author's note: I only feel it be fair that I give a break down of what happened on the trip to Hogsmeade. Crystal and Fred had an enjoyable time together, and as a result, they continued to take trips to Hogsmeade with each other. Often with George in tow. Pulling pranks on the Slytherins, as well as other students from each house, their friendship grew stronger and stronger until everyone was calling them a couple. They, however, did not admit to it until the trip home on the train when Crystal returned to find they now held a substantial amount of money in their possession. 1,000 galleons, to be exact. Taking advantage of this, she quickly took into her hands the 14 galleons they owed, as well as a few others for interest. As a joke, George went into the hall, where he flagged down the treat cart, leaving the two alone to talk. George returned shortly to find Fred and Crystal holding hands and snuggling together next to the window. Yes, I said snuggling. Crystal wouldn't let Fred snog her. Not in a public place, and not for several weeks.<p>

Review, review, review! I need more than two people reviewing before I update this again! Just one more person will do very nicely.

(I was given a suggestion that my break down could make a good story, so I may do a one-shot on it in the future. But first I will finish this story which seems to grow longer and longer each time I write. Already I've got three chapters on fourth year alone, and there will be at the very least two taking place in fifth year. We will all just have to wait and see.)


	7. Listening Ears

Disclaimer: I never will own HP. I do own Crystal

You should recognize the setting for this chapter. All I did was tweak it to fit in my character.

Note: I am only updating to keep this up in the list to make it easier for others to read. I have other chapters ready for entry, if only I could get more reviews.

* * *

><p>I went to investigate the commotion when I heard Harry's voice bellowing out at the top of his lungs.<p>

Reaching the door the noise was emanating from, I stop and listened for a few moments, hoping Harry would dial down the volume enough that I could hear myself think, which he quickly did after a flustered apology was uttered by Hermione.

Suddenly there were two loud cracks followed shortly by Hermione snapping at what I knew to be Fred and George. Shortly thereafter Ginny appeared at the base of the stairs.

"Hello, Crystal. Given up on your homework, then?" She asked as she reached me and opened the door to join the others in the room.

"I finished it over an hour ago. I was just playing with Crookshanks when I was distracted by Harry's shouting." I said, following her into the room.

Upon entering, Fred winked at me, took my hand, and proceeded to call Snape a git, which Hermione reprimanded. Ron, on the other hand, agreed with his elder brother.

"…The way he looks at us when he sees us…"

Listening to the conversation, I waited until Ron and Hermione had taken over explaining things to Harry before I turned to Fred.

"Slip the ear downstairs. Chances are they'll be opening the door shortly. Just _be careful._ We don't want your mum or anyone else spotting it." I whispered.

Nodding, Fred pulled out an Extendable Ear and began to unravel it. Handing me the end, he drew close so he too could listen.

"…I've got to be off now, Molly. See you at the next meeting. No, no. I can't stay for dinner tonight. Too busy getting things ready for the school year. Suspect the letters should be arriving any day now for your family, though. Perhaps within the next week."

The front door opened and Dumbledore's voice faded away.

Then Mrs. Weasley's voice sounded extremely close to my ear. "That better not be one of those ears again."

"Uh-oh."

Fred took the ear out of my hand and gave it a hearty tug before he took back my hand and Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny vanished along with the room.

"Why'd you bring me along? I'm not the one she'd be suspicious of for being in the room." I said jestingly, already presuming what the reply would be.

"You seem to have an uncanny timing for things." Fred stated straight faced. I could see the mischief in his eyes.

Laughing softly I turned and left the room, heading for the balustrade, where I could see members of the Order talking all together in a close group.

"If you hurry you may catch a word or two." I whispered before turning and leaning against the baluster. I knew very well from experience they wouldn't be quick enough, so it came as no surprise when I heard Fred curse as the knot of people headed for the front door.

Snickering I looked up and whispered into Fred's ear. "Told ya to be quick. Didn't miss anything, though. They were all just saying bye."

Winking I laughed and headed toward the stairs, knowing I wouldn't get far. Sure enough not a moment later I felt a pair of strong muscular arms wrap tightly around my waist.

"And where might you be going?" Fred teasingly asked.

Chuckling I began prying his arms away and intertwined my fingers with his.

"To get some earmuffs before…"

CRASH.

"Too late. Cover your ears, boys."

For a few seconds I heard Tonks apologizing for bumping into the troll leg, yet again. But then her voice was drowned out by a bloodcurdling screech. Luckily we were several floors up; but we could still hear her insults towards everyone in the house.

Worst of all were the words aimed at Sirius, her own son, as he and Lupin worked together to re-close the portrait of Mrs. Black using two moth-eaten curtains.

Once the screeching stopped I pulled Fred's hands off my ears (he'd gone through too many lectures with his mother to care anymore), pecked his cheek, turned and started running down the stairs.

"Race ya to the kitchen, and _no_ Aparating!"

* * *

><p>Author's note: This was written before chapter five, but chapter five needed to be placed in first. Hope you enjoy it, and thanks to my two faithful reviewers! I hope you don't stay lonely long!<p>

Review, review, review, please! How can i improve this chapter? What needs improvement?


	8. What Happens in the Dormitory

disclaimer: I do not own HP characters. I do own Crystal and any other OC's mentioned throughout this story, very few as it may be.

Following a sudden upsurge in reviews (two additional people) I have decided to slightly catch up on updating, as I have had this finished for a while now and would like some ideas on improvement.

Easy to guess when this is. Fifth year, just after Slytherin vs. Gryffindor when Harry and the twins are "banned" from Quidditch for life.

* * *

><p>I followed Fred up to his dormitory, knowing he wasn't happy, and intent on making him talk, no matter what he wanted.<p>

I rapped lightly before opening the door.

"Fred? Can we talk?" I hesitantly asked.

"Grt nfmny," Was the muffled reply.

"No. I won't go away. You're mum might not be pleased with the ban, especially since it was an unfair punishment, but she will understand when she hears the true reason behind it."

"So…?"

I sighed out of frustration. "Please look at me, I want to talk."

Finally Fred lifted his head from the pillow as I sat on the edge of his bed. "What's there to talk about? I'm banned from Quidditch, and it's all because Malfoy was insulting my family. It's just not right."

I took Fred's hand and gripped it tightly. "You're right. Life's unfair. And it probably never will be. Look at Harry. His parents are gone, his only living relatives wish they could have nothing to do with him or this world; not to mention few seem to believe him that Voldemort is back," I said, ignoring Fred's wince at the mention of Voldemort.

"While you on the other hand…" I continued. "You were raised with five brothers and a sister. Both of your parents are alive, and you have a twin who is your best friend and closer to you than anyone ever will be. While the only cousin Harry has is a big fat bully. Now tell me whose life is unfair. You know I could go on by adding others to the list. There certainly are plenty of them."

"Okay, okay. I get it. I may be banned from my favorite sport for life, but I've still got my loving family to return to and a girlfriend who won't let me sulk for any large amount of time," Fred admitted as he sat up in bed and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, pulling me close to him.

I smiled. "That's more like the man I've grown to know over the years. My big, strong, jester of a Beater boyfriend."

"Go get a room. Twin tryin' to sulk here." A voice emanating from the next bed suddenly said.

"I love you too, George." I said in a sisterly way. " And don't expect I'm gonna let you sulk for long, either. I expect you up and about by Monday morning or I get the cavalry." The Cavalry meaning Angelina and the other chasers on the Quidditch team.

I pulled Fred to his feet. "Let's go to the Room of Requirement. The Toad's policies have prevented me from transforming for quite a while."

Fred furrowed his brows. "Transf… Oh! But why so late? Won't the Toad be out on patrol?"

Using a wordless summoning charm my Invisibility Cloak flew into my arms out of a rather messy pile at the foot of Fred's bed.

"All the more fun getting there. So are you coming or not?"

With a glance at George, Fred draped the Cloak over himself and me.

"So what will the show consist of tonight?" He asked.

I smiled widely. "Owl, cat, and mouse mostly. Perhaps a horse or wolf if the room is large enough. Maybe even a mermaid if there's a pool. Any requests?"

All Fred did was grin ever so slightly, though the smile still didn't reach his eyes.

Keeping the conversation light, we joked about possible ideas for him and George to sell. Most would remain ideas, but a few seemed to have a real potential for a profit. As a result by the time we reached our destination, Fred's mood was considerably improved, though still could have been better. But that was all I could ask for.

* * *

><p>Author's note: Trying to lengthen things doesn't always work. Especially when you like the way it works already. This is one of those examples. A big thank you to those who review, and a begging for more reviews from more people. Please, please please! For this chapter I wanted it to be a little somber, so there is not so much humor in it. The Harry Potter books show quite a bit of the Weasley twin humor, and not so much of the serious. What I did with this was take the part after Harry and the twins are banned from Quidditch and run with it. In the book Fred and George head up to their dormitory, so I wondered what would happen if Crystal went and talked with Fred. The above is what I came up with. Further note, Crystal did not need to bring out the cavalry, though she was prepared to when Monday morning came around. Great, this sounds like an idea for another adventure.<p> 


	9. A Letter to Fred

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original HP characters, meaning characters who are in the actual HP books. I do own Crystal.

Note: I have been told that some would enjoy if Crystal had another person vying for her affection. I will try to work such into a story, perhaps using the Yule Ball to do so. If anyone has ideas on how I could play that out, please review with said information.

A letter which labels the time when it was written: about a week after the twins' 'escape' from Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>Transformed as a cat, I wound my way down to the Womping Willow, where I enjoyed several minutes of peace by traveling through the secret passageway and to the the Shrieking Shack where I quickly called for my owl, Edwina. Holding out a freshly caught mouse for her to enjoy, I sat down and peacefully wrote out a letter to Fred, highlighting details of the last week with him. Writing everything which came to mind in the short space of time I had, the letter wasn't very long, but I knew I had more important matters to attend to. Fred would just have to wait until a later time when I would send him a letter novel, detailing everything that would take place in a month.<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Fred,<p>

I almost stole Umbridge's Devil Pen after last week's events. I would have done it too, had Hermione not given me the stink-eye when she overheard me and Lee plotting it.

Honestly, though. All I wanted to do was use it to write, "My boyfriend the Rebel!" Does that sound so bad? It's not like I was gonna keep it!

Hey, I just got an idea! Let's pass out a survey to see how many students think the Toad is evil. Excluding a house and teacher or two. By the way, Snape is only mildly nasty and you know it.

*sigh*

I miss you, Fred. And George, too. The Toad has simply gotten nastier since you left. Course, with the air so full of Zonko products and students always popping one of your products in their mouth when she enters the classroom, who can blame her? None of that beats Peeves, though. When he isn't causing havoc among the students he's blowing loud raspberries every time the Toad opens her mouth to speak. He's taken your parting words to heart, that Poltergeist has. And it's worth it.

Neither Filch nor the Toad has been able to remove your swamp, and the other teachers seem to be content with not helping. So Filch has grudgingly set to shuttling students through that corridor. All thanks to that Sticking Charm you added. It's quite entertaining to watch, really.

And the Inquisitorial Squad. Pansy Parkinson gained a set of antlers when she tried hexing me in the back the other day, much to Hermione's pleasure. And I've nicked Malfoy a couple of times, too. I believe he has yet to discover the cause of his "food poisoning" last night at dinner.

Anyway, give my love to everyone back at the Burrow, and tell Dumbledore I'll be sending him a letter novel here shortly. Can't wait for this horrible school year to end. I'm sick and tired of dreaming about… Never mind. It's not something open for discussion. It'll happen no matter what, and there is nothing I will do to stop it. Something god will come from it. That much I'll tell.

I'll be sending this next Hogsmeade trip, when I can get away from class and the Toad. Make sure to send the reply to Madam Rosmerta, She'll be sure to get it to me without it going through the Toad's system. Don't worry, the Toad doesn't know about the passages, so I can use them safely.

Waiting with extended wings for your reply, my wonderfully intelligent jester of a boyfriend.

Love,

Crystal

I finished the letter and in a flourish of wings sent it off with my owl. I was in a hurry, not wanting to spend too long in Hogsmeade before returning to the school. I wanted to visit the Room of Requirement to borrow another book on Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Fred would undoubtedly ask what my dreams were about, but he wasn't going to get anything out of me. That information was for Dumbledore and Dumbledore alone.

I would inform him of the goings on of the students, however. He would definitely get a kick out of the new fashion of performing the Bubblehead Charm upon oneself before leaving the classroom at the end of each class. Even the first years had mastered the spell within the course of the week. Most of them had, anyway.

Perhaps he would enjoy hearing about when Peeves was unscrewing a crystal chandelier and Harry swore he heard McGonagall mutter "It unscrews the other way." Under her breath. And he most certainly would enjoy hearing that although Filch was carrying a bull whip around the corridors, there were so many 'miscreants' dropping Dungbombs and Stinkpellets that he didn't know where to turn. As a result, on more than one account, the whip had been used upon an innocent student, including myself when Peeves was the culprit. Fred wouldn't be too happy to hear that, but unfortunately, due to the Toad's mail system, he would be unable to send anything to Filch as revenge.

* * *

><p>Author's note: Crystal could have gone into a lot more detail on a lot of things, but she purposefully chooses not to. Perhaps sometime I'll create a story of their correspondence between each other after the twins leave. If anyone would like me to do so, please review saying you would be interested in reading said letters! And if you were to have any suggestions on things Crystal or Fred could communicate about, add that in as well! I would gladly mention you on the idea for that letter!<p> 


	10. Visions and Phlegm

Disclaimer: I do not own the HP characters. I do own Crystal.

Takes place on their trip to Diagon Alley to buy school supplies.

* * *

><p>Upon entering the shop I began to look around. I wasn't interested in the Wheezes, nor the Ton-Tongue Toffees. And I <em>definitely<em> wasn't interested in any of the Love Potions. They weren't for me. The Canary Creams were tempting, but I had something else in mind. I was in search of the owners.

"Finally decided to visit, have you?"

I jumped and clutched at my heart as I turned around to see who it was.

"Fred!" I squeaked.

"The one and only! Who did you think I would be? Draco Malfoy?"

I grinned. "You only startled me," I squeezed his hand and pecked him on the cheek.

"I miss you, you know. The Burrow isn't the same without all that noise coming from you guys' room. It's somehow… quiet without it. Until your mum yells cause she can't stand Fleur, also known as Phlegm."

Fred laughed. "Phlegm can be a bit overenthusiastic at times, can't she?"

I shrugged. "She's just trying too hard to get your mum to accept her," I chuckled. "The only thing is that she doesn't know _why_ your mum doesn't like her."

"Oh, and you do?"

"I thought it was obvious. Your mum thinks Fleur only like Bill for his looks! It's quite ironic, actually. If that were the case, she woulda left him ages ago. Something like that would manifest itself sooner rather than later."

My giggles turned into a hacking cough as I spotted Mrs. Weasley glaring at me. "Do you think she heard me," I asked, nodding in Mrs. Weasley's direction.

"Nah. She's just glaring because we're holding hands. I may be over age, but she still thinks I'm too young to be in a relationship. A bit overreactive, that woman is."

I shook my head. "Immature, is more like it. And she's your mother. It's her job to be that way."

"Ha ha. Well, I plan to be with you for a while yet. She shouldn't have such a problem with us being a couple. You never know what will happen in the future. Anything is possible. We could be together for years before anything serious happens between us."

I pursed my lips. My visions showed me a great deal of things which would happen in the near future. I liked very little of it. Death, destruction, pain and loss were present in virtually every one of them. There were good ones, though. Such as Bill and Fleur's wedding, which I had seen even before they were engaged.

I had also seen visions which were mere possibilities such as Remus and Tonks ending up together, or Snape being a spy on his own. Both were mere possibilities at this time. There was little proof to consider either would ever happen.

Yet my visions were rarely wrong. I couldn't remember the last time my visions had been incorrect. Perhaps as a child when I had mistaken my dreams for visions and visions for dreams; but I hadn't done that since my third year when I started Divination.

And since I'd begun recognizing my visions, I'd realized the inaccuracy of Professor Trelawney's predictions. She could get lucky at times, but she was no true Seer. But that did not mean she was void of the gift, my third year had also proven that.

"Hello? Anyone there?"

Fred waving his hand in my face brought me back to reality.

"Sorry. Just got to thinking. You know how bad I can be when I get too deep in my thoughts." I said as I pulled his arm away from my face so he would quit the waving.

Grinning broadly, Fred picked up a fake wand and flicked it. Instantly it became a bouquet of red and yellow roses, which he presently gave to me.

"Some flowers for ze beautiful mademoiselle." He said, mocking Fleur's accent.

"You are too kind, Monsieur. But perhaps I could be so grateful as to grant you a kiss?' I replied giggling girlishly.

Fred's grin grew even broader. "I could never willingly take a kiss. Perhaps something else would suffice; such as this!" He began poking me in the sides, causing me to squirm in an attempt to escape.

"Not so fast, Madame! I still require a kiss!" Fred whispered into my ear.

I felt myself blush. "Oh, you are clever!" I hissed back. "But not so clever as to gain that which you desire!"

With a great effort I managed to maneuver out of his grip and I ran toward Mrs. Weasley and the door of the shop.

"Would you two stop this nonsense? You're acting like children! FOR GOODNESS SAKE, FREDERICK GIDEON WEASLEY! YOU ARE OUT IN PUBLIC!"

Fred immediately released me when he heard his mother scream. Slightly gasping for air, I looked around the room and saw that many customers were glaring at Mrs. Weasley as though she had just interrupted a demonstration of a Weasley's Wizard Wheezes product.

"That's all for today, folks! Hope you enjoyed the presentation on what a Mild Love Potion can do. They can be found in the section labeled 'Love Potions' over here in the corner hoarded by all the giggling girls. Remember to pay at the counter, and NO pick pocketing!"

Fred aimed his last comment at what I recognized as a Slytherin second year, who was attempting to stuff a box of fake wands into an already overly-full bag.

"I hope you pay for those, boy! You won't like the results if you don't!" George called as he joined us. "Hey, where did Harry, Ron and Hermione go? I coulda sworn they were here just a few minutes ago."

I acknowledged the comment for a few seconds as I scanned the shop. Indeed the trio had appeared to have gone missing.

"Hope your mum doesn't notice. I bet they'll be gone for a while." I said, spotting them outside the shop following Malfoy under Harry's Invisibility Cloak. They really were too grown for all three to fit under it. I could see their feet although they were clearly attempting to fully cover every inch of themselves.

* * *

><p>Author's note: This is a much lighter chapter than any of the others. And it's likely to be the lightest out of all the chapters, because it is leading up to the most dramatic chapter, which is next. And I feel that Mrs. Weasley's reaction is exactly how she would react if she were to actually witness something like this. What do you all think? Review, review, review please! As always, if anyone comes up with an idea for what I could title this chapter, please mention such in the review!<p> 


	11. A Sense of Foreboding

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

We all know when this takes place in the 6th book. I'll leave it at that.

* * *

><p>I sat up in bed and grabbed the enchanted mirror on my nightstand.<p>

"Fred, are you there? It's me."

I heard shuffling and Fred's face appeared in the mirror.

"What are you doing up, Crystal? It's late." He asked, stifling a yawn.

"I can't sleep. I have this feeling that something is gonna happen tonight. Harry disappeared just after dinner, and Ron and Hermione sent a message through the coins which only Neville seems to have answered. Luna too, I think. It was them that have missed the D.A. meetings most this year. I've seen both of them looking at the coins every once in a while, even at dinner."

Fred yawned once more and shook his head, smiling.

"You need to relax. Remus, Bill and Tonks are there, and the professors are as well. Even if something happens they should be able to take care of it. Now please go back to bed."

"No."

Fred lifted his mirror back to his face. "What did you say?"

"I said no. When I say something doesn't feel right, then something is wrong. You've known me long enough to know I wouldn't lie about something like this. I'm going to investigate no matter what, whether you do anything or not."

"And if I tell you to stay where you are?"

"It won't matter. You're at the shop and I'm here at Hogwarts. You know there's nothing you can do to stop me."

"Except break up with you!"

His words stung, but I still saw through the ploy.

"You're lying! And even if you aren't, I don't care! Something is wrong, and I intend to find out what it is!"

I went to set down the mirror.

"Crystal! Listen to me for once!"

I sighed and lifted the mirror back to my face.

"Thank you. Now, first thing first. I want you to calm down. Second thing; I want you to tell me what you've seen that is making you so restless."

I wrestled with my emotions for a minute before finally beginning my tale.

"We were sitting at a small table. It must have been inside a cottage by the sea, for I could hear waves lilting against an unseen shoreline. Someone with red hair entered and sat down on my left, for you already occupied the seat on my right. I recognized them as Bill. He asked how I was feeling and looked me straight in the eye. Seeing his face directly, I realized that something wasn't quite right about it. He was scarred, like something not quite human had attacked him.

"That's when the dream changed. I was on the school grounds and could see a large group of students forming a half circle around what looked to be Hagrid. Walking toward the group, I wound my way through until I spotted Harry kneeling in the center over…"

I was distracted by something in the air. For some odd reason I'd always been able to sense the enchanted barriers around the castle, and at that moment I felt a strange weight lifting from my chest, like many enchantments were being lifted almost instantaneously.

"Crystal? What did you see? What was Harry kneeling over? Crystal, answer me!"

"I'll tell you later, Fred. There's something I need to check."

Throwing on Invisibility Cloak, I remembered the call for duty from Hermione earlier. Not wanting anyone to know I had answered the call, I heard what was unmistakably the noise of battle. Following it to its source I watched Snape run up a flight of stairs leading to the Astronomy Tower and Lupin attempting to follow suit but being thrown into the air.

_It's too late. This can't be stopped now. It's utterly impossible. My vision will come true._

I ran to the entrance of the school, knowing there was now nothing I could do to prevent the course of events now set into place. Snape would no longer be trusted by the Order, and the Phoenix would be gone just like…

Turning a corner I watched a body fall of the Astronomy Tower. This fulfilled every last detail of my visions. Every vision over the past few months had continually pointed at this moment. The moment when Snape would no longer be trusted by his colleagues; the moment the lives of everyone would be forever changed. Dumbledore was gone.

* * *

><p>Author's note:Let's see who actually reads the Author's notes. This is my least favorite chapter of the story. I do not like to kill anyone, but I must keep true to the actual Harry Potter story, so when my character told me (yes, my characters have become their own people!) that this was an important part of her story, I had to go along with it. Whenever I try to do otherwise my stories tend to be written horribly, and I mean horribly! Anyway, this is the last chapter before I begin the actual bulk of the story. Believe it or not, the majority of it takes place during the seventh book. Probably because there is the most to play with in that book. Review, review, REVIEW! I would LOVE more reviews!<p> 


	12. The Ring

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

One week after Dumbledore's funeral. As earlier decided, all students were sent home. Crystal has decided to stay at the Burrow, where she feels safest.

* * *

><p>My hand froze in midair as Fred knelt upon on knee in the grass under the light of the moon.<p>

"Please don't do this. Not right now. Not after everything that's happened this past week!" Tears threatened to fall down my cheeks as Fred stood.

"That's precisely why I'm doing this, though."

"But are you sure this is what you want, Fred? I mean, this is an _enormous_ thing you're asking. I'm still in school; your mum'll probably blow up the house if she were to find out."

A breeze caught as Fred looked me squarely in the eyes. His look was stern, determined. It was a look I'd only seen him with when he considered blackmailing Ludo Bagman back in my fourth year.

"Crystal," He gently wiped the tears from my eyes and lifted my chin so I was once more meeting his gaze. "If what you saw truly was a vision, then our time together may be greatly shorter than I wish. From that thought alone I have come to the conclusion that this is the best way for us to spend as much time together as possible. I'm _certain_ this is what I want."

I sighed and popped a grape into my mouth. Fred could be as stubborn as a hippogriff is proud when it came anything other than jokes and listening to his mother.

"I want to spend as much time as possible with you too. But do you really think this is the best solution? Haven't you thought of any others?"

Fred shook his head. "There may be other solutions, but this is the one I want. I know you still want to attend Hogwarts, but I don't want to regret anything either. My mind is made up, and it won't change. That is that."

Fred smiled slightly and leaned over to kiss my forehead. "Now let me try once more." He whispered.

Falling once more onto one knee and, keeping hold of my left hand uttered the words that caused my heart to flutter.

"For the three years we have been together my thoughts have constantly turned to you. Now, in light of recent events beyond my control, I have decided to do something insane. Crystal Heart Rose, love of my life and keeper of the key to my heart, will you please take the honor of becoming my wife? I know I am far from being an ideal companion, but I will work hard to make you laugh for everyday of our lives together. And I will imagine doing so whenever we are apart."

No longer able to hold them back, tears flowed freely down my cheeks. There was an odd lump in my throat. Even in all my abilities as a Seer, I had never allowed myself to view this, preferring it to remain unknown and unseen.

Partly to run over my choices, and mostly to stall for more time in which I had to think, I allowed my mind to wander into Seeing. Subconsciously playing with a new grape in my fingers, bits of visions appeared, forcing me to relax.

Slowly, ever so slowly, I returned to the realm of reality and to Fred still kneeling on the ground waiting for my reply.

Taking a deep breath I forced a smile onto my face. "Of course I will marry you. I wouldn't have it any other way."

Fred's face instantly relaxed. Slipping his free hand into his pocket, he produced two black boxes.

"Oh, please not a ring! It would be too suspicious!" I gasped, jumping to my feet.

"Don't be so silly. Mum'll find out one way or another. She might as well know sooner rather than later."

_Her wrath will be the same either way,_ I thought.

I gasped in amazement when Fred opened the first box. Inside was a gold and crystal locket shaped as a heart.

"It's beautiful!" I breathed, taking the box in hand so as to inspect it more closely. "How in the history of Gringotts could you ever afford it? This looks to cost more than your shop rent!"

Fred shrugged. "We make more than you think. And George actually bought this for you. He called it an early wedding present."

"_WEDDING PRESENT_? What _wedding_?" I nearly dropped the locket out of shock.

Fred ignored my comment. "Close your eyes. I still need to open my gift to you."

I reluctantly obeyed; hearing a click and feeling Fred slip a ring onto my left finger.

"You can open them now."

I stared down at my hand. Coiling like a snake around my finger, a glow seemed to emanate from the diamonds upon its head and tail in the moonlight. Bringing it closer, I noticed a band of three diamonds on each end held two pearls in place: one an exquisite brilliance of pure white; the other, to my astonishment, the color of dirty silver.

"I've never seen anything like it. It looks as though it were made by magic."

Fred took hold of my hand and brought it into the shade of the nearest tree where the moonlight did not reach. "It was. It's goblin-made. You will never see another exactly like it. The glow is caused by the bond we share. The brighter it is, the stronger our bond. It is a unique quality only found in goblin-made jewelry. This reminds me. This ring is to go with you to the grave. It can never be passed on to another generation."

"Okay," I looked up at him. "Now back to my question. What is this thing about an 'early wedding present?' We just got engaged. How am I expected to think about a wedding so soon?"

Fred's eyes twinkled. "That, my Dear, is where Ginny comes to play. She has managed to find a witch tailor willing to make you a dress before the end of the week. She just needs you to come in either tomorrow morning or the day after for measuring and to pick out a dress. I've already got a set of dress robes, and I even got… what do you call them? A Pritcher for the ceremony."

I grinned slightly. "A Preacher. A Muggle, in other words."

Fred positively beamed to see me finally genuinely grin.

Suddenly an icy feeling filled my stomach. How soon was the wedding? A week, a month? Fred had said the dress would be ready in less than a week, but could that mean that he intended for the wedding itself to be in that time frame as well?

* * *

><p>Author's note: I don't know what to really write about this chapter except that the two of them are out on a picnic together when the scene occurs. I leave Mrs. Weasley's reaction of their engagement to your imaginations, which shouldn't be hard. I leave for a further chapter her reaction upon discovering their marriage, though. Remember to review, review, review!<p> 


	13. The Best Way to Spend the Night

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

Note: Takes place the week after Fred proposes

* * *

><p>Throughout the week Fred took me and Ginny to "help out at the shop." Almost everyday we would work in the morning, and in the afternoons we would set out in search of things I would need for the wedding. We found make-up, a hairstyle, shoes, jewelry, and the dress.<p>

It was a simple dress, yet there was an elegance to its simplicity that could not be matched by any others I tried.

Its neckline was high, the sleeves long and the skirt draped in such a way that it gave an air of being more sophisticated than it really was. The waistline was a slight empire, emphasizing my small waist.

The night of the wedding we waited until we were certain Mrs. Weasley was fast asleep before sneaking out.

Ensuring no lights were lit, Fred, George, Ginny and I quietly crossed the yard and entered the broom shed.

Once safely inside, we huddled together, where Fred gave the run down on everything.

"I left a note in the kitchen saying George and I needed you two to help in the shop again so we'll have to head over there immediately after in order to make it plausible. No, Ginny, it won't be for testing anything.

Now, Ginny, you'll be taking Crystal's Firebolt. George will ride Ron's Cleansweep, and I'll be…"

"Why isn't Crystal taking her broom? I'm not complaining; riding a Firebolt will be wonderful. I'm just confused." Ginny interrupted.

I sighed. It was confession time. "Because I can become a Pegasus and offered Fred to ride me. And partly just to bug your mum and Ron. No questions for now. You can ask later."

Reopening the shed, I transformed and leapt into the air, stretching my wings.

* * *

><p>Fred pulled at my mane for what I thought to be the thousandth time that hour. Shaking my neck in reply, I felt him shiver as the hair brushed his face.<p>

Nickering softly, I released a bolt of unkempt energy by surging forward ten yards.

"Don't be impatient. We are nearly there. The place isn't much farther from here," Fred spoke reassuringly.

I snorted, showing my impatience. If it hadn't been for Ginny being underage, I would have allowed side-by-side Apparition so we would arrive sooner. Even now I had half a mind to land and demand it.

"Hold… hold… DOWN!" Fred suddenly yelled at the top of his lungs so George and Ginny could hear.

I dove so steeply I felt Fred's grip tighten and his legs squeeze my sides, so instinctively I sped up. Fred audibly gasped just before I spread my wings and landed lightly upon the ground.

"What was that for? Didn't think I could pull of a dive like that so close to the ground?" I teased after resuming my human form.

Fred shook his head as he took in large gulps of air. "J…just catching my breath, is all," Deep breath. "Never ridden anything other than a broom and dad's old car in the air," pause for breath. "New experience. Never want to do it again, though."

Fred's reaction sent me off into a laughing fit which I only gained some control over when Ginny had safely landed.

"Nearly gave Fred a heart attack. I saw his face when you dove. It was memorable," Ginny said between giggles.

His face nearly as red as his hair, Fred turned to George who was bent over in laughter. "If you are all finished poking fun at the groom, we have an appointment to make. The Pritcher said he'd only wait for us so long as it's late as is."

With me swallowing more laughter, Fred took my hand and led our small group a short distance to an elaborately decorated building I knew must be a muggle gathering place for worship.

Reaching the entrance Fred sharply rapped on the large doors. An oddly dressed muggle opened the door and beckoned us inside.

If the outside was elaborate, than inside it was palatial. There were religious paintings on every wall, even several statues; and every window was stained glass. The only things which seemed to have been left plain were the benches. This, I assumed, was because the muggle Preachers did not trust their audiences. There was no magic around. I could sense it to my core. Muggle hands had built it down to the last stone.

"Now this is something to marvel at. Why your dad isn't fascinated because of things like this is beyond me."

Ginny giggled and pointed to the already impatient tailor standing next to a side door holding a lump of fabric I knew to be my dress.

"You realize we'll have to Confund them both before we head to the shop, right?"

Ginny nodded. "George was already planning it. He and Fred remember her being a chatterbox. Got herself into loads of trouble with other students because of it, they say."

I chuckled. "That's about right. She even started a rumor that I was secretly receiving lessons from some of the teachers, which ended up being true. I was receiving lessons from McGonagall and Hooch. McGonagall was tutoring me in Transfiguration As I learned to become an animagus, and Hooch taught me how to fly. But that was only after she caught the house Quidditch teams teaching me first. But that doesn't matter. The only thing we need to worry about is getting this done and over with so we can get to the shop.

* * *

><p>Now in my dress, George led me down the aisle, Ginny having insisted I keep to tradition as much as possible. The walk was excruciating, and with each step I felt myself fighting to remain conscious. Both Ginny and George insisted I looked amazing, and seeing Fred's steady gaze I knew he agreed, but to me everything felt wrong. I'd always wanted a wedding in the country, not in a muggle church in the city. I'd also wanted to walk down the aisle alone, and I hadn't even gotten that.<p>

Nevertheless I listened to the muggle preacher after reaching the altar until he came to the part where I agreed to remain with Fred for the rest of our lives together. At that point a vision more powerful than any I had ever seen before nearly overtook me so I barely heard myself croak, "I do."

After that Fred and I were directed to kiss, which bought me a minute of blissful peace where the world around us seemed to melt away and it was just Fred and me alone together. But then I allowed myself to collapse into his arms, entirely drained from the effort to remain conscious for the ceremony.

* * *

><p>When I reawakened I found myself on the couch in the apartment above the shop with Fred sitting on a chair nearby.<p>

"How long have I been out?" I asked, rubbing my eyes as I sat up.

"About three hours. Ginny got you out of your dress. It was a good thing too. Mum showed up right after. She was in a fury because we brought Ginny. Went off how irresponsible we are, and how much danger we put ourselves in by pulling a stunt like that. That's when she noticed you asleep on the couch. Surprised none of it woke you, really. Thought her screams could wake the dead, she was loud."

Fred cocked his head to the side concernedly. "Are you alright? You still look exhausted. Like you had one of your visions."

I met Fred's gaze. He knew me well enough to know the answer.

Understanding, he left his post in the chair and joined me on the couch where I leaned against his chest.

"What did you see this time? The same thing you've seen these past few months?"

I shook my head. "This time was different. I saw so many things… some cause only by our choice tonight, others dealing with friends, and some so powerful I can't talk about them. By the way, I don't want you _anywhere_ near Fleur's cousins at the wedding." My last sentence was threatening.

Fred took my hand and squeezed it tightly. "Let's not worry about Bill and Fleur's wedding right now. That's not for over a month. Right now I have who I consider the most beautiful woman in the world safe in my arms. And I'm lucky enough to now call her my wife."

I melted at Fred's words. Taking advantage of this, Fred gently picked me up and began to carry me.

"Where are we going, Fred?"

"My bedroom. It'll be more private. We can talk some more in there."

Somehow I suspected there would be very little talking once we got into the bedroom; and I was right. Almost the moment he had set me onto his bed he pressed his lips to mine and kissed me more passionately than he had ever kissed me before. With this kiss, I understood exactly what Fred wanted, and in that moment I realized it was something I wanted too.

* * *

><p>Author's note: As I said above, this is a collection of sections I combined so the update isn't really short. They all take place over the same night, so they work together anyway. Hope you enjoyed reading it! Review, review, review please!<p> 


	14. Vows of Protection

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

Author's note: I apologize for taking so long! I've been busy with work and trying to find time to type isn't easy. I decided to edit this chapter, so be sure to check for updates fairly often just so you don't miss the new version! I am currently attempting to finish up the story before I add any more chapters to this site, so you will know when I am finished, because there will be a new chapter added. Also, I am currently writing a new chapter one, in order to add a bit more to my OC's past. The current Chapter One feels a bit more of a poor write to me. I'll keep it in, it's just going to receive a major face-lift to make it sound more original.

* * *

><p>I rushed into the already crowded room and tightly embraced Fred, gaining a momentary glance from Mrs. Weasley before she returned her attention to George.<p>

"Thank goodness you're alright! I wasn't sure if it was you or George that would be cursed!" I gasped, seeing George with a gaping hole where his ear should have been, with a thin trickle of blood dripping down his face.

_At least he is alive. It could have ended a lot worse. But Snape hit him a lot better than I'd expected._

"Has he said anything to you at all?"

"Only that he was holey."

"Is that all? He coulda done better than that!"

"That's what I said, too!"

"Good Ole' George." I grinned and pecked brother-in-law on the forehead before taking Fred's hand and leading him into the kitchen and away from everyone else.

"If you don't tell her now, I will. Our marriage can't remain a secret for much longer. You should know that as much as I do." I whispered.

Fred glanced toward the living room before replying. "I haven't figured a way to tell without her going berserk on us."

"She will no matter what. I've already told you that. And the closer the wedding gets the worse she'll take it. Tonight is the best night to tell her. She's preoccupied with George, so she won't have much time to overreact. So tell her now, or like I already said, I will." My last words were venomous.

_And it wouldn't hurt to tell you she's going to ask what we were just talking about, since she overheard my last sentence._

"What is it you need to tell me, Fred? It'll have to wait until later, when I'm not busy."

At that moment I made what was probably one of the rashest decisions of my life up to that point.

"Actually, Molly, now is more than a good time to talk. Isn't it, Fred?" I looked sternly at Fred, whose face had lost all color.

"Of course it is. But Crystal is the one who wants to tell, not me."

Mrs. Weasley shrugged and headed back to the living room to tend to George.

"Fine with me, but don't say I didn't warn you." I whispered to Fred as I followed Mrs. Weasley to the living room where most everyone was now gathered.

"You remember how Fred and I are engaged?"

Mrs. Weasley eyed the ring on my left hand before nodding.

_Deep breaths, deep breath. Relax, there is nothing to worry about. Her reaction will be what you expect._

"Well, there is actually a little more to the story than you already know."

At this point Mrs. Weasley was all ears. "What more is there? Have you not told me something?"

I looked at Fred and elbowed him, telling him it was his turn to talk.

"Well… sort of. You remember last month when George and I took Ginny and Crystal to the shop? Well, that's not the only place we went that night."

Mrs. Weasley's eyes grew narrower and narrower, scrutinizing every word Fred had said. "Where else did you go that night?"

Ginny and I exchanged glances. Her mother's voice sounded almost deadly.

Looking very much like a mouse backed into a corner by a group of cats, Fred swallowed a lump in his throat and blurted the whole thing out at once.

"CrysanIgotmarried."

Mrs. Weasley looked as though she would laugh until she caught on to exactly what her son had just said.

"You did WHAT? How DARE you! You should have known better! Sneaking off in the middle of the night with your sister! You could have been killed! Or worse! There could have been dementors around! And all that just to get married! Oh, don't you dare smile, Crystal! You had the power to at least say no!"

Indeed I was grinning. I had predicted this exact reaction over the news. Terribly frightful reaction, yes. But it was exactly what I had told Fred it would be.

"Please don't take it out on her, Mum. I basically forced Crystal to go along with it. And Ginny only came because she threatened to tell you if I didn't include her in all of it. George… well, he knew, but he's already been punished for his part, really, so you shouldn't take it out on him either. I was the culprit. I planned everything. Make you think Crys and I were engaged and all the while really planning a wedding. Hard thing to keep, but we managed. And now there's nothing you can do about it. The deed's done, vows exchanged. Please just live with it."

The pleading in Fred's voice seemed to force Mrs. Weasley into silence as she sighed and returned her attention to George.

A feeling of relief washed over me. I looked about the room, counting twice, than a third time, to make sure I was correct.

"Where are Bill, Lupin, Mad-Eye and Mundungus?"

"Mad-Eye ees dead. Bill and I saw eet. Mundungus fled and You-Know-'oo caught Mad-Eye before disappearing. Bill and Remus 'ave gone to look for 'is body. They do not wish for the Death Eaters to find eet first."

A lump caught in my throat at Fleur's words. Mad-Eye dead. Why hadn't I seen it coming? Things like that were usually shown to me, so why hadn't I envisioned it?

Fred wrapped me in his arms and settled his chin on my shoulder, sensing my restlessness.

"You don't always need to see everything. You didn't expect me to propose, so you shouldn't expect to know everything that will happen."

I sighed. "I know. It's common knowledge that I'm a Seer, and that alone could easily place me as a target, which is not good. If Voldemort were to succeed in taking the Ministry than I will be unable to return to Hogwarts. I will become a fugitive."

"When we were married a month ago I made a vow. That vow included protecting you at all costs. As your husband you cannot prevent me from doing my job."

"We vowed to protect each other. Now off to bed. I will see you in the morning. No, not tonight. Tonight I sleep in Ginny's room. You, though, will be in your own room, back at the shop."

* * *

><p>Author's note: This is one of my longer chapters, and it covers quite a bit, so I apologize if it feels slightly overwhelming when you read it. Please review, especially if you have suggestions on how I might improve the story. Also, I have lately noticed that there are many who seem to be annoyed by Mary Sue's, so if Crystal seems like one even a little, or a lot, please inform me so that I may make an attempt to change that. Unlike those who fight that they're characters are not said Sue's, I will attempt to change the character, for writing is what I would like to do as a career in the future, so I am more than willing to take the criticism that will improve it.<p> 


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: The only character I own is Crystal and any others you do not recognize as being in the Harry Potter books. All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

Author's note: I apologize for taking so long to put up this next chapter. I plan to add several others today, including a new chapter one.

* * *

><p>(July 29, 1997)<p>

"I think you and Fred should go on a picnic. Just the two of you. And you should take the tent. Turn it into an all nighter. You don't even have to leave the yard. Hermione and I will do all the planning. We'll make sure you are left alone." Ginny stated plainly as the two of us were tidying Ginny's room one night.

I rolled my eyes. "You know your mum's stand on that. Not until I'm officially out of Hogwarts. You've been there plenty of times when she and Fred have had rows about it since the 19th."

"She's just paranoid. And it doesn't help that you don't seem to mind her position on the subject. I haven't seen you taking any sides in those arguments."

I huffed. "I don't need to say anything. Those two have pretty much said all the excuses in the world on the matter."

Ginny grinned. "I think you're just scared. Probably due to a vision or something. But no matter how much she argues, Mum's fighting a losing battle. And you are too. Sooner or later you will both give in. All I have to do is mention the nights you snuck out to see Fred, or vise versa, to make her stop caring."

I allowed my irritation to show by unceremoniously thrusting my pillow back onto the cot, where it promptly flattened. "If I told you the reason I don't mind you wouldn't be…"

"Try me."

Ginny's challenge forced into a corner. Tell the vision, or come up with an excuse? Feeling the defeated, I made another choice.

"Fine. I'll go on the picnic. But no tent. I'll spend the night here, on the cot."

"Not a chance. You're going on the picnic with the tent whether you want to or not."

Despite my growing annoyance, I found myself giving in to the tent as Fred wrapped his arms around me and gave me an enormous jump start by poking me in the sides.

* * *

><p>(Bill and Fleur's Wedding)<p>

I had watched with narrowed eyes as Fred and George disappeared with two of Fleur's cousins, and I was now wandering around with Hermione, waiting for an excuse to leave. I would let Mrs. Weasley chew out Fred later.

Spotting Victor Krum, I wound my way through the crowd, intent on beginning a conversation. But just as I was about to reach him, a streak of white caught my eye.

Landing in the center of the group, I recognized it as a Patronus shaped as a badger. A chill ran down my spine at that instant. I knew that Patronus to belong to Kingsley Shacklebolt. And Kingsley sending his Patronus could only mean one thing: the Ministry had fallen.

I spun on the spot, not bothering to listen to what the Patronus was saying. My opportunity had finally come to leave this celebration turned misery.

* * *

><p>(later that night)<p>

"I was wondering when you three would show up. I came here first thing. And, as you can see, there are no Death Eaters around. Now don't go pointing your wand at me, Harry! Fine. What animal do you wish me to become? I am a registered wolf animagus, Seer, and wife to Frederick Gideon Weasley. I was abandoned at 18 months by my mother, and was raised at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. My Patronus is a wolf, and I'll prove it if required. Is that enough to convince you now?"

Harry slowly withdrew his wand from my face. Clearly he had understood I was not being impersonated.

"Alright; I'll leave you three now to whatever you were doing so I can find a room to stay in. Now I'm not alone, that is."

I quickly left the kitchen and found the room Fred and George had slept in the summer of my fifth year, when the Ministry had been in denial that Voldemort had truly returned.

Opening my purse I pulled out a pillow and blanket, using them to remind me of my new home back at the Burrow. Then, choosing the bed Fred had used, I allowed the tears I had held back since the reception to fall freely. I had seen Fred's betrayal coming, and even warned him to be careful, yet he had still gone off with Fleur's cousin. That, coupled with the knowledge I would be unable to see him for an unknown amount of time, felt like a knife stabbing deeply into my heart.

Worse still was knowing that I was possibly now in grave danger. My ability as a Seer, able to see into the past and the future, meant that Voldemort could find me useful if he wanted.

Sitting in bed I decided that I would leave early Monday morning, not wanting to remain too long at Grimauld Place. I had no reason to remain. Nothing was keeping me from leaving. It was Harry's, Ron's and Hermione's journey, not mine. They were the heroes. I was just a participant in the war we were all fighting. They would be the leaders; the ones to guide us to victory.

But none of that mattered much to me. I knew the trio was on a mission, and I knew what that mission was. I just didn't care enough to tell them.

After my thoughts had calmed, the tears dried; I slowly, ever so slowly, drifted into a restless sleep.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I hope this wasn't a disappointing update. I plan to add several more chapters today as well, so that I can get to Christmas in the story. As always, if any of the characters seem like Mary Sue's in the least, please feel free to let me know so that I might try to fix them. Feel free to leave a review! Merry Christmas, Happy New Year and Happy Holidays to those who celebrate any other holiday! :)<p> 


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I only own Crystal and the small mention of Jessica and Regulus (not to be mistaken with Sirius' brother). All other recognizable characters are J.K. Rowling's.

* * *

><p>I ran into the restaurant bathroom and promptly lost every last item of food I had just eaten for the third time that morning alone.<p>

Rather confused as to what was going on, and too scared to risk St. Mungo's, I did the only thing I dared; return to the Burrow.

After a short period of darkness and breathlessness I found myself in the familiar setting of the Weasley's garden, facing a very confused Mrs. Weasley.

"Quickly, Dear, before anyone sees you." She whispered, ushering me into the house.

Setting me into a chair at the kitchen table, Mrs. Weasley proceeded to begin cooking me an enormous breakfast, reminding me of the reason I had come back.

"Molly, please don't. It'll all just come right back up."

Mrs. Weasley paused in her cooking and looked at me curiously. "What do you mean by that, Dear?"

I mean that I've already lost my breakfast three times this morning alone before I arrived here. It's not the first time, either. I lost my breakfast two days ago too. That's why I came back. To figure out what's going on."

Mrs. Weasley's face changed to a strained smile as though she knew something that I didn't. Returning to her cooking, she proceeded to ask me several probing questions.

"How many nights have you two spent together without my knowing?"

I paused for a moment to think. "Quite a few. The night we were married, well, the entire week that followed, really, and at least three nights a week up until you found out about the marriage."

Mrs. Weasley nodded before continuing. "And after I found out?"

"Only the night after you found out and the night we went on the picnic. I wanted to respect your request that we wait until I was out of Hogwarts."

Mrs. Weasley nodded once more then turned to face me. Looking directly in my eyes, she seemed hesitant to ask the next question. "This may seem a silly thing to ask, but it's important. Did you use any protection?"

A chill ran down my spine. "Are you suggesting that you think I may be pregnant?"

Mrs. Weasley's face remained neutral. "Did you and Fred do anything to prevent it all those nights?"

I nodded. "Most of the time. But Fred managed to talk me out of it a few nights."

"Then answer this question. When was your last period?"

I thought hard. My period had skipped June, which I'd thought strange, but I'd had a light one for about three and a half days in July. Yet it hadn't come yet this month, making me realize just how high the likeliness of me being pregnant was.

"My last heavy one was about two weeks before Fred and I were married."

Mrs. Weasley sighed and shook her head. "You really should pay attention to those things. You, my Dear, have got Morning Sickness. And I know just the thing for it." She grabbed the tea kettle and filled it with water. Soon it was boiling and Mrs. Weasley added a variety of herbs she had gathered together. After steeping for a few minutes she poured the tea into a cup and handed it to me.

"Drink this. It will settle your stomach and also provide several key nutrients you need for the baby to grow strong and healthy."

I took a sip. The tea was sweet with a slight bitterness to it. "Thank you, Molly."

Mrs. Weasley smiled kindly. "Well, there isn't much we can do now except inform Fred and prepare for the inevitable. Other than that tea I know a few spells to use to check up on the health of you and the baby, but for the most part we'll leave it up to Mother Nature. Now, I expect the two of you will be staying in the same room from now on, so Arthur and I will take the two of you to town to buy a larger bed next time he has the day off. You can have Percy's old bedroom as your own. Until then you may stay in Ginny's room with her."

Mrs. Weasley's words convinced me that she had genuinely accepted my marriage to Fred.

"Molly, can I tell you something?"

"Yes, Dear?"

"Last night I had a dream that I was holding two infants in my arms. One a boy the other a girl. Could it possibly mean that I'm carrying twins?"

Mrs. Weasley's face was blank, unpredictable, which was unusual for her. And frankly, I didn't want to know what she was thinking. Instead I finished my tea and went up to Ginny's room where I fell asleep on the bed, fully clothed and exhausted from weeks of travel.

Sitting at the kitchen table I felt a wave of nausea run over me when large stacks of bacon, eggs and toast were placed in front of me.

"No need to worry. You won't have to eat all of that. Fred and George are arriving this morning to take Ginny shopping for school."

I paused from filling my plate with a small serving of eggs as the door to the garden swung wide revealing two identical young men wearing dragon hide coats and grinning widely from a joke one had just told.

Fred and George stopped dead in their tracks upon spotting me at the table. "When did you get back?" George asked, recovering first and smiling.

"Yesterday. I needed to see Molly about something," I answered while watching Fred.

George nodded in understanding, and noting Fred's steady gaze at me, closed the door and went off in search of Mrs. Weasley.

Now just the two of us, Fred continued to stand frozen until I finally grew weary and spoke.

"I would have taken you with, but I didn't have the time to find you when I had to leave."

Fred winced at the iciness in my voice. "Did you really have to leave like that, though?"

I sighed. "You still don't get it. I'm a _Seer_. _Everyone_ knows. If they wanted to find Harry badly enough, they could have forced Veritaserum or the Imperius Curse on me. They still can."

I stood up, grabbed my last piece of bacon and stepped over to the stairs. Stopping at the base, I turned and faced Fred.

"Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to follow me?"

Finally seeming to come to his senses, Fred grabbed my hand and nearly dragged me upstairs to his and George's old room.

Shutting the door, he turned and embraced me tightly. Pulling away he placed a finger to my lips. "Before you chastise me further, I'm sorry for what happened at Bill and Fleur's wedding. I know you warned me repeatedly about avoiding Fleur's cousins, and being married I should have listened to you. I am far from perfect, but I promise that from now until the day I die I will do my best to be the best husband I can."

Tears threatened at the corner of my eyes, which Fred gently wiped away. He could be kind at times, but never before had he ever told _me_ something so kind and full of love.

Looking up into his eyes, I was suddenly overcome with emotion and I knew I would have to tell him about my pregnancy. Tears once more threatening to overflow, I uttered the words which only seemed to solidify the fact.

"Fred, I'm pregnant."

Quickly facing the ground, I dared not look at Fred directly for I could physically sense the temperature in the room drop.

Chancing a glance, Fred's face was entirely void of emotion. "Is that why you came to see Mum?"

A sick feeling suddenly filled my stomach. "I wasn't feeling well yesterday morning so I came to ask for help. She's the one who figured it out."

Suddenly the door opened revealing Ginny.

"I was heading downstairs for breakfast when I thought I heard voices…," She spotted me and smiled. "I take it you told him," She asked, noting Fred's frozen gaze.

George appeared behind Ginny. "Who told who something," He, too, noticed Fred's features. "What's up with you, Bro?" He smirked.

"Crystal's pregnant, Mate," Fred's voice was flat, as though he didn't want to believe what he had just said.

George simply continued to grin. "I know. Mum told me. She also muttered something about you and thinking things through once in a while. Good thing she doesn't know about…"

"Good thing I don't know about _what_, George?"

George looked at me, pleading for help.

"Tonks. She's pregnant. And Jessica gave birth to a healthy baby boy. She named him Regulus Sirius Black after his uncle and grandpa."

Mrs. Weasley eyed me suspiciously before shrugging. "Oh, I already knew that. Regulus is almost six months now. Pity Jessica went into hiding, though. Can't prove she's not Muggle-born, since both her parents are dead."

"Mum, weren't we heading to Diagon Alley to buy school supplies?"

Mrs. Weasley looked at Ginny, seeming to remember the purpose of her two sons' arrival at the house.

"Oh, of…of course," She turned to me. "You are welcome to come with, if you like. We'll buy you a few books and some clothes for you to wear as you grow."

I shrugged. "Fine with me. Could we get the bed as well while we're there?"

Fred suddenly perked up. "You're getting a bed?"

"Correction. _We_ are getting a bed. And a room of our own here at the Burrow."

Fred's face beamed. "Then Mum has given up her fight against it?"

Mrs. Weasley rolled her eyes. "Things changed when _someone_ ended up pregnant _despite_ my efforts to prevent it."

Despite his own best efforts to hide it, I caught Fred's slight grin as we left the house.

* * *

><p>Author's note: Based on suggestions I have been given in the past, I made small edits in the story, which actually affect it quite a bit. If you have any further suggestions on improvement, please feel free to leave a review.<p> 


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: See previous chapters please.

* * *

><p>It had been three months since the discovery of my pregnancy, and two and a half since I'd been forced to stay at Fred's Aunt Muriel's, due to the requirement for all witches and wizards of school age to attend Hogwarts.<p>

Fred continued to spend most nights with me; though Muriel saw to it that my days were made miserable by constantly bickering about how "fat" I was getting, despite having been told of my pregnancy.

As a whole, the situation was particularly nerve wracking for me, as I was now prone to extreme mood swings. And sadly, Christmas was one of those times when my mood was sketchier than normal.

The season started out well. I received a nice surprise Christmas Eve when the Weasley's arrived unexpectedly to spend the holiday at Muriel's so I wasn't alone with her. On Christmas Day, I awoke with the excitement one gets when you know that you will be receiving the most wonderful things.

Opening my first present I was excited to find Mrs. Weasley had given me a lap blanket with the image of a wolf with pups rather than the normal sweater.

"I made two more for the babies when they arrive." It had been discovered two weeks previous that I was carrying twins. We didn't know the gender, but I was going to have two, as my dream so long ago had shown.

"Twins? She's having twins? Rabbits, I tell you! You Weasley's breed like rabbits!"

I ignored Muriel's comment and grabbed the next box, from George.

"Do I _really _need all of these Wizard Wheezes products?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

George shrugged. "You never know. Could come in handy someday."

Shaking my head I moved on to the next package: two blankets, a pink and a blue, along with a note from Bill and Fleur.

_Dear Crystal,_

_It is tradition to give a new mother something for her child. In your circumstance you have been given two, one for each infant. They have been enchanted so that once you have given birth the colors will change as needed._

_Sincerely,_

_Bill and Fleur Weasley_

"They're beautiful! These will be perfect after I give birth!"

There were other gifts as well; a Sneakoscope from Kingsley, what I assumed to be a Dragon skin bag from Charlie, and beautiful pearl earrings from Tonks and Lupin.

Reaching the last present, I found another note:

_These were meant to be exchanged on our wedding day. They are companions to the ring you currently wear._

Quietly I unwrapped the package until I held two small silver boxes in my hand. My heart began to race. Looking up I realized everyone in the room was watching me.

Fred appeared in my line of sight and gently pried the box from my hand.

"This first one is mine. It is made out of the same piece of metal as yours but doesn't have the same glowing ability. My hands shook as I placed the ring on Fred's left hand.

"It's okay to be nervous. I am too." He whispered in my ear as he momentarily squeezed my hand in encouragement. Then he picked up the second ring box and opened it.

Tears stung my eyes as I set them on the thin band. Even as Fred took my left hand I knew it would be a perfect fit next to the brightly glowing ring I now wore.

Parting my lips I found that no words would come. Instead I allowed tears to flow, and even managed to laugh croakily when I felt the infants inside me stir. It wasn't until Muriel opened her own mouth that my already thin nerves from months of near isolation wore out entirely.

"She has a Quaffle for a stomach, and he still married her?"

Before anyone could counteract her, I reacted.

"Oh, would you just shut up already? I've been hearing that for two and a half months every time I pop even a morsel into my mouth, and I've just about had enough of it!"

Everyone stared at me, wide-eyed. Evidently none of them had ever had the guts to tell Muriel off about her 'opinions'.

"Why you ungrateful little brat! How dare you speak to me like that! I'm one hundred and eight years old and have lived through more than you ever will!"

"Then why don't you show it? All you ever do is complain and boss everyone around. Not once have you bothered to thank anyone. For a woman who is a hundred and eight, you are remarkably prideful." I muttered calmly.

Muriel stared at me for a minute. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, she spoke. "Young woman; I want you out of my sight. I don't want to see you until you have learned to treat your elders with respect," Her tone was flat with finality to it.

"I'll give you respect once you've earned it," I muttered as I stormed out of the room.

Reaching my bedroom, I slammed the door shut and pulled open several drawers, beginning to throw clothes onto the bed with the intention to leave.

"She'll drive me bonkers, that woman will! Always there when I turn a corner, ready to throw out yet one more remark about me. It'd be enough to shoot anyone through the ceiling."

"Even I must admit she went overboard this time. Though it wouldn't be the first time she's done it."

I jumped, accidentally knocking a perfume bottle onto the floor where it shattered, spilling its vanilla scented contents everywhere.

"Molly, you scared me!"

Mrs. Weasley chuckled and flicked her want, repairing the now empty bottle.

"I'm sorry, Dear. I'll replace the bottle for you. You can choose whatever scent you like."

I smiled slightly. "It doesn't really matter to me. I rarely used it anyway."

Seeming to sense something in my voice, Mrs. Weasley stepped over the still wet rug and gave me a gentle hug.

"I know it's hard to be isolated from the rest of us right now, especially with Fred gone six days of the week. And it isn't any help with two little ones on the way."

I nodded, a tear at the corner of my eye. "I'm scared, Molly."

Mrs. Weasley hugged me again. "I understand how you feel. I felt the same when I was pregnant with Bill. And again when I discovered I was going to have Fred and George."

I sat on the bed. "If you could, would you go back and change that? Would you prefer to have only had one?"

Mrs. Weasley smiled. "Those two may get some crazy ideas, but I wouldn't trade them for a thousand galleons. For one, it's one of my twins giving me my first grandchildren. So why would I want to only have one?"

I subconsciously rubbed my bulging stomach, a question pressing my mind.

"Molly, can I ask you something?"

Mrs. Weasley looked at me inquisitively. "What is it you are wondering?"

I hesitated for a moment, wanting to word my thoughts correctly.

"Lately I've wondered… I know this is personal… you don't have to answer it… well, I was wondering if you could tell me why exactly there are seven years between Charlie and Percy."

A tear escaped Mrs. Weasley's eye. Sighing, she wiped away the tear and met my inquiring gaze.

"I suppose it would be safe to tell. It's been over twenty years now, after all," Mrs. Weasley paused to take a deep breath.

"Charlie was two, and I was expecting our third, a little girl. I carried her nearly full term, but something went wrong during labor and I lost her."

Another tear escaped, this time ignored. "We were encouraged to bond with her, even though she wasn't really there. I could tell it was just an empty shell. The remainder of what would have been my little Angel. So we named her Evangeline, hoping it would help us to move on."

"For almost a year I fell into a depression, which I was pulled out of when I discovered that I was once again pregnant. This time I lost them at only four months."

Tears now flowed freely down Mrs. Weasley's cheeks.

Tears also running freely down my face, I felt the little ones inside me squirm slightly, as though they could hear the story their grandmother was telling and wanted to help comfort her in some way.

"Nearly unable to bear the loss of yet another child, Arthur and I chose to wait several years before attempting to have more children. Charlie was six before we decided that we couldn't wait any longer. That's when I became pregnant with Percy, and I haven't lost a child since."

Someone coughed at the doorway, causing me to jump.

"Is that why you are so protective of Ginny, Mum? Because you once lost a daughter, and you didn't want to lost one again?"

I looked up to see Fred and George standing in the doorway, the latter having asked the question.

Quickly wiping the tears away, Mrs. Weasley rushed over to her sons, embracing them in a suffocating hug. "Oh, my boys! Going through so much! First George loses his ear, and Fred! Oh, Fred! You got married and had to keep it secret from me! And now Crystal is pregnant and has to stay here with Muriel! Oh, Crystal!" Mrs. Weasley turned her suffocating hug over to me where she proceeded to rain tears onto my shoulder.

The cough came again, followed by Fred slowly pulling his mother away from me.

"Mum, can I talk to Crys in private please?"

Wiping her eyes, Mrs. Weasley simply nodded and left the bedroom with some support from George, who closed the door behind them.

"Are you really going to leave? Just because Muriel got mad at you?" He asked, eyeing the clothes thrown haphazardly onto the bed.

I sighed. "It's more complicated than that. You don't know what it's like to have her appear around _every_ corner you take, ready to bring up a complaint about something. It's worst at meals. Lately, I've taken to hiding out in here during lunch so I don't have to hear her criticize how much I eat and how "big' my "stomach" is. She's a nightmare! I'm more than ready to get out of here. Even just for a few days."

"But where would you go? It's not like you can be out in the open. You're school age. They'll send you off to Hogwarts pregnant or not."

"I know that. Bill and Fleur's place is safe. I'll go there. And I'm sure that there would be no problems if I spent the remainder of the holiday at the Burrow."

"Oh yes there would be a problem in both ideas. You aren't going anywhere, Young Lady! If you are really that fed up with Muriel than we can figure out something where you aren't left alone with her everyday; but you are going to stay put here!"

"Molly! Why are you eavesdropping? And I never said I am actually going to do any of those things! They're just ideas!"

Sensing that another emotional outburst was about to occur, I grabbed a book I had thrown on the bed earlier and left the room in search of a place I could have some privacy for a few hours.

* * *

><p>Author's note: Okay. Finally up to where I want to be. Just in time for Christmas, too! :)<p> 


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Please see previous chapters.

* * *

><p>I sat in the rocking chair Fred had bought me a few weeks back, having returned to my bedroom once everyone else had left it.<p>

As I rocked the chair, I rubbed my stomach and thought about the years since Fred and I had first started dating.

As I contemplated it donned on me just how many things had occurred which could easily have pulled us apart, many of which had been through our own choices. And yet we had always gone back to each other. It had all begun in the summer between our third and fourth year with my crush on him, and continued to the present day. I likened it to the way Ginny still hadn't given up on Harry, though he had been too worried about protecting her to think of other ways to do so rather than break up with her. No, that wasn't right. Their relationship was different. My relationship with Fred was more similar to a test by Fate. A test to see if we were truly willing to stick with each other in everything; whether it would strengthen over time, or fizzle out with a few blows.

As I thought of this, an idea came to mind. Grabbing a quill and parchment, I wrote the following words:

"_For better, for worse, in sickness, in health…" What do those words really mean? They mean that as a couple says 'I do,' they promise each other that whatever life may throw at them, they will remain together for the rest of their lives. However hard the road seems to each individual, communication is the key. When a couple loses communication with each other, they begin to lose each other. Every secret kept from each other, however small it may seem, carries the possibility of driving a wedge in the relationship, that, when added to the wedges of other secrets, will eventually tear the couple apart. Therefore those words "For better, for worse, in sickness, in health…" are so much more than words. They are the way for a couple to remain together for their entire lives. Remembering those words means remembering the reason you were willing to marry someone in the first place. You marry someone you love. Those words merely keep that love strong._

I set down the parchment and quill and looked at the ring on my left hand, which was faintly glowing. Since the night I first wore it, the glowing had never stopped, though there had been times when I thought it would.

There was a soft knock and I looked up to see Mr. Weasley standing in the doorway.

"Molly wanted me to check on you before we head back to the Burrow," He sat on the bed facing me. "Are you alright? I know these past few months have been rough. They have been all of us. The whole family's being watched. We have been since the takeover."

I allowed a single tear to fall, showing the helplessness I felt.

Mr. Weasley gently wiped the tear away. "We had a chat with Muriel and turns out she's tired of being stuck alone with you everyday too. So we compromised. Molly will spend four days a week here during the day, and you may join us Sundays at the Burrow."

I smiled faintly, too tired to even want to stand. "Thank you, Arthur. It means a lot to me."

Mr. Weasley smiled back to me before standing and leaving the room, which Fred promptly entered, carrying a rather large box.

"Muriel was so upset earlier that she neglected to mention she was kind enough to get you something." Setting down the box, he pulled out a small silver box and opened it, revealing an unimaginably thin silver band. "You left so quickly I never was able to place this on your finger."

Tears flowed freely for what must have been the hundredth time that day alone, as Fred slipped my ring off and placed the silver band on my finger, then returning the engagement ring to its rightful place on the very same finger. It now glowed brighter than it ever had before.

"You're blushing, Crys."

I laughed and looked into Fred's eyes. "And you are a hopeless case of a personality disorder."

Chuckling Fred pulled a strand of hair out of my face and gently kissed my cheek and lips.

"I love you, Crys. No matter what happens, I will always love you."

* * *

><p>Author's note: Yes, this is a short chapter compared to some of my others. But it feels okay at this length. As usual, if you have any suggestions on improvement, please feel free to leave a review! Merry Christmas everyone, and Happy New Year. (Happy Hanukkah or Kwanza for those who may not celebrate Christmas {Sorry if they are misspelled!})<p> 


	19. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Please see previous chapters

* * *

><p>I was standing in an old cemetery under the moonlight. Taking a few steps, I took in my surroundings; many headstones were either overgrown with weeds or cracked and several seemed to have vanished altogether, a gaping hole left in the ground marking where the grave had collapsed in on itself. Winding through the many long forgotten graves, an invisible force guided me to an enormous arch stood in the center of graveyard.<p>

Continuing closer, I was startled when a headstone vanished, leaving behind nothing but an unkempt patch of grass. An odd shadow created by the moonlight caught my eye, reminding me to continue on to the archway, which now loomed over me some fifteen feet ahead. Stepping up to it, I read these words etched upon the arch: Graveyard of Heroes Lost, Forgotten, Young, Old.

I managed to seal my journal shut just as the bedroom door swung wide, revealing an ecstatic Fred.

Adjusting the covers of our bed, I smiled.

"What has you so upbeat this morning? A Death Eater get caught?"

Fred chuckled and shook his head. "How would you like to spend a day out of the country?"

I straightened myself as much as I could. "Where would we go? Paris? America? Egypt?"

Fred's eyes glinted maliciously. "Anywhere you wish, Crys. Your choice. We'd have to get past Mum, of course, but…"

My smile became a frown. "She's told me to stay off my feet as much as possible, remember? I'm at a dangerous part of my pregnancy. I still have four weeks left until I'm due. Molly doesn't want to risk the possibility that I go into premature labor. As much as I would love to get out of here, I don't want to risk the babies' safety. The longer they are inside the womb the higher their chance of survival is. Thank you for your offering, though."

Fred shook his head again. "It doesn't have to be today, then. We can go after you give birth, we would take the twins with us."

I rolled my eyes. "You are hopeless. Why don't we go out to the garden for a few minutes, though? Heaven knows I could use the fresh air."

Fred laughed once, but reached out his arms to help.

Sitting in the chair on the patio facing the garden, I watched Fred play with a calico kitten Muriel had given me for Christmas. Currently she was pawing at a length of ribbon Fred was holding.

Seeming to grow weary of the game, the kitten turned and bounded up the few steps of the patio, leaping gracefully into my lap where she settled comfortably onto my enormous belly.

Faking offense, Fred joined us on the patio as I scratched the kitten's ear.

"Callypsa, you silly kitty! That is not a bed," I said between giggles.

Suddenly my laughter was interrupted when a searing pain jabbed at my lower back.

When it had vanished, I took several deep breaths. Worried it would return, I looked up at Fred, who had replaced his mock offense with a look of shook.

"Go find Molly."

The moment I uttered the command, Callypsa bounded off into the house. When she returned Mrs. Weasley was following closely behind.

Leaping lightly onto the armrest, the kitten purred loudly as she received a thankful scratch on her belly.

"Good Callypsa. You're such a smart kitty, getting Molly for me!" The scratching was only stopped when another jab of pain tightened the muscles of my back.

Breathing heavily, my head fell onto the pile of pillows as with one last push the second of my infants came into the world.

For several minutes I listened to the goings on around me with my eyes closed. Then a gentle touch broke my concentration.

"You have a daughter and a son, Crystal. And they are both strong and healthy."

Mrs. Weasley held up an infant wrapped in a light pink blanket and set her gently into my arms.

"She's beautiful. But what about my son?"

"He'll be along in a minute. Fleur's just doting on him," Mrs. Weasley beamed.

"I am not! 'E must be een good 'ealth or we must take 'im to the hospital."

Mrs. Weasley rolled her eyes as Fleur handed me my newborn son.

"He ees healthy and strong as a dragon."

Now holding both infants, I ignored Fleur's comment and smiled at my twins.

"I wish your father was here, Little Ones. He would be so proud. Unfortunately he's out helping the Order, so he won't be able to see you for a day or so."

Mrs. Weasley watched me coo to my two children for a few minutes before interrupting me. "I'm sorry to interrupt this precious moment, but I need to take them so I can do just one or two more check-ups to make sure they are as healthy as they appear to be."

Feeling strange about being left alone after nearly 24 hours of labor, and too exhausted to protest, I allowed Mrs. Weasley to take my twins. After watching her leave the room, I closed my eyes and fell fast asleep.

* * *

><p>Author's note: This is the latest thing I have typed up, so I am almost up to date on the story. All I have left to do is finish typing the new chapter one.<p> 


	20. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter I would live in England and be older than 21, so NO my name is NOT J.K. Rowling, and the only things I own in this story are my OC's.

* * *

><p>I awoke with a start. Looking around I saw the twins lying next to me, peacefully sleeping. It had been almost a full day since I had given birth, but I still felt drained of energy.<p>

Someone stirred in a chair to my left and I realized that Fred was there, his hand resting near mine. Carefully I leaned over and kissed him on the forehead. Even with all the chaos around us, Fred's presence seemed to create a sort of haven for me. For that I was grateful.

Looking up I watched the bedroom door creak open, allowing light, as well as Fleur, to flood in from the hallway.

"I see that yoo are awake. 'Ow would yoo like me to geeve you sometheeng for yoor newborns? They are seemple, and yoo 'ave already seen them, but should do unteel yoo get better ones." Fleur revealed the two blankets she and Bill had given me for Christmas.

"They're beautiful Fleur! I never did get to thank you at Christmas for them. No, I don't think I will need any other blankets. These should do just perfectly!" I replied ecstatically as I took the blankets and felt how soft and warm they still were. Perfect for cold nights and winter days.

"As the letter said; eet is tradition to geeve a new mother sometheeng for their babee once they 'ave geeven birth. Een your circumstance yoo were geeven an item for each of them."

I smiled. "Thank you. It must have been hard to get these."

Fleur blushed slightly and shook her head. "Eet was no trouble at all. I 'ad thee fabric already, I simply 'ad to make them."

I was about to reply when my son began to cry. Acting instinctively, I took him into my arms and began to coo to him.

Fleur smiled warmly as she watched me cradle my baby. "He looks like 'is father. Except 'e has different eyes. They are similar to yours. The girl ees different. She looks like yoo, but seems to 'ave been born with her grandmother's eyes. I was conversing with Molly last night when she noticed. It brought her to tears."

A voice to my left suddenly spoke, causing me to jump and the boy in my arms to squirm, though he quickly settled comfortably back into my arms.

"I noticed last night as well when I arrived."

"So you got here last night, did you? Word must have traveled fast about the twins's birth."

"Dad visited everyone after he knew everything had gone well. You were already fast asleep when I got here, though. So I helped bring you back into our room while Mum and Fleur helped clean up the other bedroom," Fred was silent for a minute as he watched our son. "So have you named them yet?"

I shook my head. "I've thought of a few names, but wanted to wait for you to return."

Fred chuckled. "I wouldn't want it any other way. But what have you come up with so far?"

I looked at my daughter, still sleeping by my side. "Well, for our daughter I first thought of Rosetta or Danielle, but neither sound right. But I think I've finally settled with Esther Jade."

Fred looked at our sleeping daughter, seeming to ask if that's what we should really name her. After a minute he smiled and looked back up to me. "That's a wonderful name. Sounds royal and strong. But what about our son?"

I looked down at our son. "I couldn't come up with anything that worked. So I thought you should name him. I named Esther."

Fred was once more silent as he watched our son begin to squirm once more, prompting me to think he might be hungry, and I began to feed him, as Molly had shown me before I had given birth.

"How do you like Eliakim? Eliakim George Weasley?"

I smiled at Fred and then the newly named baby boy. "Eliakim. It suits him well. Welcome to the world, Eliakim. I know you shall do wonderful things. As will Esther. You will work together, just like your daddy and uncle."

"And you will have the same seemingly boundless patience like your mother. She puts up with a lot of crazy things, little Eli. I promise."

Fred and George closed up the shop afterward, though they kept the business going by owl post, Fred wanting to remain with me now that I'd given birth.

Quickly developing a routine, we fell into a bit of self-illusion of peace as the three of us spent the days caring for Esther and Eliakim, and half the nights packing and sending orders out to customers.

This was the developed pattern for several weeks until Ginny and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley arrived at Muriel's, when Mrs. Weasley put an immediate end to my aiding the twins.

I rebelled of course, by taking Eli and Esther everywhere with me, and never letting them out of my sight for more than a minute or two.

This new routine seemed to suit well, for Mrs. Weasley never said anything more on the subject.

However, with spring now upon us, I found myself spending more and more time in Muriel's garden with Fred and our twins, joined by Ginny, who had now grown extremely restless due to her knowledge that Harry was at Shell Cottage, but not being allowed to see him.

One day in particular I found myself outside almost drained of energy, having been woken two to three times every hour, listening to Ginny and Fred talk about the latest news from the DA through the coins as they played with Callypsa and Eliakim.

"They've stopped the rescue trips. There was a mishap with the last one. In addition, with Neville now in hiding in the Room of Requirement the DA is having trouble with them. So instead they have begun to join him."

"Has Snape noticed?" Fred asked as he swung Eliakim back and forth in his arms.

Ginny shrugged. "If he has, he hasn't said anything about it. Not to the other students, at least."

I yawned and gently cradled Esther while she began to cry for what felt like the umpteenth time that morning.

Realizing how tired I was, Ginny took the baby girl from my arms and cooed to her two-month-old niece before turning to me. "_You_ need to get some sleep. You look like a gust of wind buffeted you on your broom."

Stifling another yawn I settled more comfortably into the chair and closed my eyes.

I was in the garden of the Burrow watching two young children play with the garden gnomes, and a third sitting on my lap laughing joyfully.

Looking closely at the child on my lap, I gasped. She was a near perfect image of what I had always imagined Fred would look like had he been a girl instead of a boy. The only thing I could pick out that did not belong to Fred was her hair, which was auburn, the same as mine.

Turning to the two other children, I understood that they must be Esther and Eliakim, for the boy looked almost exactly like Fred and the girl like me.

The scene blurred and changed. I was still out in the garden, but the little girl was no longer sitting on my lap. Rather she had joined the other two as they played with the garden gnomes once more, though they had now acquired small brooms, which rose no more than a foot in the air.

Smiling I watched the three children play until someone came up next to me.

"Fred would have been proud. They have a knack for pranks, but with your compassion. It's the exact thing that always made him return to you."

Looking to my right I realized George had spoken.

* * *

><p>Author's note: Next up, the most depressing thing in the entire story. As much as I hate to do it, I must keep with the original story line before I ever think of going AU. As always, reviews are welcome!<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

* * *

><p>Ignoring Ginny's glare as I rushed into the Room of Requirement, I quickly realized that Fred was not there and searched for an exit leading into the main part of the school itself. Discovering this in the form of a closet tucked into a corner, I bolted up the stairs and into a hallway. There I saw Mr. Filch leading what looked to be the entire Slytherin House toward me and I took off in the opposite direction, not wanting to get into any quarrels that might delay my progress toward reuniting with my husband.<p>

Not knowing where in Hogwarts I had entered, I began wandering aimlessly until a Death Eater turned a corner and spotted me. Reacting quickly, I deflected the intended curse and stunned my attacker. Then I backtracked in an attempt to find a safer way to my destination.

Suddenly a loud explosion occurred directly in front of me. Rounding a corner that had blocked my view, I screamed.

"No, Fred! No!"

Percy was by his side, quickly joined by Ron, while I continued to stare at the scene uncomprehendingly. My mind could not wrap around what had occurred only moments ago.

Forcing myself to look away, I spotted an enormous spider attempting to climb through the newly created hole in the wall. Still in shock, I could only watch as Hermione discovered the spider and screamed, alerting both Harry and Ron, who both sent it flying backward into the darkness.

Everything from then on out seemed to take place in slow motion. Sending Stunning Spells through the hole, several curses aimed from below forced Harry to abandon his post at the hole in the wall. After pushing Hermione ahead of him, he and Percy picked up Fred's body and set it where a suit of armor had previously stood.

At that point, I came slightly to my senses and I chose to remain, watching the others vanish from sight, and listening to the sounds of battle until a Death Eater appeared, forcing me to defend myself.

Standing my ground, I was still battling the Death Eater when a voice which seemed to emanate from next to me pierced my ears.

"You have fought valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery," The high, cold voice began.

"Yet you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste," I unconsciously placed my left hand to my stomach, which the Death Eater, no longer sending curses in my direction, noted.

"Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat immediately.

"You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured," I watched the Death Eater vanish, then turned and gently wove Fred's hair between my fingers as I continued to listen to Voldemort.

"I speak now, Harry Potter, directly to you. You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, then battle recommences. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every last man, woman, and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour."

A chill ran up my spine, causing me to shiver. Looking up I realized that it was pitch black outside, though I sensed it to be an hour or two before dawn. This caused a phrase I had often heard before among those comforting others: It's always darkest before the dawn.

Looking back down at Fred, a single tear escaped. "You almost made it, Fred. You were so close! The dawn is approaching! The watch cries are calling everyone to awake and prepare for the new day! Our lives have not ended. They are just beginning!" Hearing footsteps, I knew that Percy had returned, doubtless leading others to Fred's body. With only moments left alone, I spoke aloud the thing I had been hiding for almost a month now.

"I had a vision, Fred. A vision of three children, not two. That vision was truth. I discovered it just last night. I realized I'm pregnant again. A girl, another daughter. She'll look just like her father, Fred. And she will know you, as though you are still alive."

At that moment Percy, Bill, and Mr. Weasley appeared looking forlorn, as though the end of the world had come. Without a word, I stood and allowed them to lift the body of their brother, their son. Although Fred had been my husband, I had always known he was not just mine. He never had been. From the moment we were married, there had been a war to fight. Of the eleven months we had been husband and wife, we had spent less than a month's worth of days alone together, and only a handful of those had been peaceful. The rest of our time had been devoted to fighting Voldemort, preparing for a baby, and hiding with his family.

"Crystal, are you coming?"

Mr. Weasley's words jolted me from my thoughts. Looking up I realized that although Percy and Bill had continued down the hall with Fred, Mr. Weasley had remained behind and was now watching me with a look of fatherly love.

I nodded, wiping another tear form my eye, and took a few steps before faltering. Looking down at my feet, I realized that my right leg was bleeding. Mr. Weasley noticed as well, and a look of concern crossed his face.

"Let's get you to Madam Pomfrey. You need attending to."

I was kneeling in the hall next to Fred's body, as though he was only sleeping. The tears had long since dried; instead, emptiness had taken their place. Emptiness like a black hole sucking all emotion out of me, even long after the blood on my leg had been washed clean and the child growing within me pronounced safe and sound.

Out of habit, I took Fred's cold hand into mine, and I was amazed to find myself viewing the past few years he and I had spent together. I saw everything from my third year when I had foreseen the Triwizard Tournament, up to the night before the battle when we had stayed up well past midnight talking.

Then I found myself watching three small children, two girls and a boy, riding miniature broomsticks, which only rose about a foot in the air. I recognized it as the vision I had seen several months back. Then a thought came to me. _He hoped to live long enough to hear me say that I am pregnant again. The brooms are his last gift to his children._

Someone placed his hand lightly on my shoulder, bringing me back to reality.

"He would want you to be celebrating with everyone else."

I looked up into the loving face of Mr. Weasley.

"I know. But I had to say goodbye in private."

Mr. Weasley took my hand and helped me stand before embracing me like a father would his child. "The time for goodbye has past. You were fortunate to have almost a year for that."

I allowed my father-in-law to lead me away from Fred, where I had only moments previous been empty. Now I felt queasiness come over me, and I stopped, waiting for it to pass.

"Are you alright, Crystal?" Mr. Weasley's voice relayed concern.

I nodded. "I'll be okay. It is just a normal thing. Happened last time around too. Just a tad bit weaker this time."

Mr. Weasley's eyes widened in alarm. "Are you sick?"

I shook my head. "I'll tell you when we join the others."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Yes, Crystal is pregnant again. And yes, I killed Fred. :( Please don't hate me! (covers face with arms) And to answer the recent question on my religion. No, I am not Jewish. I simply choose names through the meaning they have. An example is Esther, which means star, or myrtle leaf. And while Esther is traditionally considered a Jewish name, it is in fact Persian. And Eliakim means God rises.<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

* * *

><p>Looking down at the headstone, I slightly tilted the cerulean blue bundle I was holding, revealing a tiny face.<p>

"Her name is Anastasia Sadira Weasley. I only wish you were here to see her. I have seen that she would have made you proud. As will Esther and Eliakim," I looked down at Anastasia. "Your name means resurrection. Never forget that. I foresee that you will be very much like your father. Even more than your brother and sister. Yet you will be less like him. I hope you never feel that you must live up to him. Always be who you are. Don't let others lead your life for you, my little Anastasia. You live by that rule and you will accomplish many wonderful things in your life."

Someone chuckled, causing me to jump.

"If only her mother had obeyed that rule. Then perhaps she wouldn't be a single mother."

I glared at my brother-in-law. "I may have allowed Fred to take over at times, but don't forget I always had a choice. I could have done something different at any time." _I can still do something different, if I really wanted._

"Be nice to her, George. Crystal's been through the same stuff as you, and has proven herself a wonderful mother. Any child would be proud. As hers certainly will be." Angelina piped in at my defense.

_When they aren't angry with me, that is._ I thought as I smiled at Angelina. "Would you please give George and me a minute?" I asked, tilting my head toward the rest of the Weasley family, who were surrounding a blue campfire and chatting excitedly to each other.

Nodding in understanding, Angelina took Anastasia into her arms and joined them.

Turning back to George, I stepped up next to him and momentarily looked down to my husband's headstone. "So are you going to tell him the news, or am I?"

George's face remained motionless. Unsure whether or not he had heard, I repeated the question.

This time George looked up from Fred's headstone and directly at me. "There's no need to. He already knows."

I grinned slightly. "He would have wanted to hear it from you. Just imagine that he was standing directly in front of you with that grin he always had pasted across his face."

A tear escaped George's eye, but then he seemed to take the thought to heart. With one deep breath, he looked directly in front of him, and with a forced smile, spoke the words aloud which I had encouraged.

"Guess what, Fred? I asked Angelina to marry me. She said yes. Can you believe it? Angelina and I are getting hitched! I just wish you could be there. You would have been my best man! Just as I was for you that June. I still remember Mum's reaction when she found out. There I was, with a bloody hole in my head and she managed to forget about it for mere moments. It was classic!"

George's words brought back vague memories of walking down the aisle of a Muggle church and the visions that had followed. Looking back, I realized that everything I had left of Fred had been results from that night in some way. My twins Esther and Eliakim, Anastasia, and even the rings I now wore on my left ring finger, glowing brighter than they had in months, had been results of my marriage to Fred that June night.

"Why did you always have to be such a prat, Frederick Gideon Weasley? You gave me everything, and yet left nothing. I loved you, but lost you after less than a year! It wasn't even enough time to see if our marriage would have stood the test of time!" Time! Why did it always come back to time?

George had had 20 years with Fred. I had only received one. Counting up every minute we'd shared as a couple, and that was all it amounted to. One year.

It didn't seem fair that in the nearly four years we had been together we had spent most of it apart through fights or for some other reason. Even in our marriage we had spent most of our time away from each other. Until I had given birth. Thinking back to those precious four months, I realized that I had never been happier. I virtually had my entire family with me. The only one missing had been Anastasia. If I didn't count when the little girl had been conceived that March. I still couldn't figure out the miracle behind that night Mrs. Weasley had cared for Esther and Eliakim. It seemed like a dream to me.

"Earth to Crystal. Are you there?"

George's comment brought me back to reality.

Wiping away a tear, I looked up into the sky and heaved a deep sigh. "I often wonder if he knows what has happened these past seven months. Or if he has tried to communicate with us."

Placing a hand on my shoulder, George smiled slightly. "Of course he knows what is going on down here. Moreover, he has tried communicating. Haven't you had dreams about him standing over you're your bed while you were at St. Mungo's?"

Fresh tears poured down my face. I indeed had told George about the dreams I'd had the three nights I'd spent at St. Mungo's after giving birth to Anastasia. I hadn't told him how I had feared for my daughter's life, and what Fred had told me each night. It was too personal for me to do so.

"Hey you two! Fleur and Bill are back! They found out what the baby is!"

Turning away from Fred for the first time in several minutes, George and I both smiled and headed back to the large gathering of Weasley's. Despite all the sadness of the past year, we had both found a way to move on. George in his relationship with Angelina, and me in the form of my three children. Every time I felt lonely or depressed, I merely needed to think of them and I would remember that it was in the heart of everyone who had ever known him, and the countenances of Esther, Eliakim, and Anastasia, that Fred had found a way to live on.

* * *

><p>Author's note: This was not originally part of the story, but I wanted a tie in for my last chapter, and an introduction to Crystal and Fred's third child, Anastasia. The reason I chose this name is because Anastasia mean resurrection. Thank you for those who have stuck with me throughout this story, and the last chapter is coming up next chapter!<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Unless I've switched lives with her, I am most certainly not, never have been, and never will be, J.K. Rowling.

* * *

><p>October 22nd, 2083<p>

_Dear Fred,_

_ This is the last letter I will ever write to you while I am alive. It has been 75 years since we parted, but I have felt my love for you grow stronger and stronger each day._

My hand shook as I dipped the quill into the ink and continued writing. My health had been failing for several weeks now, but I did not care. My purposes in life had been finished, and my time was short.

_Our three children have grown healthy and strong. All are married and have children of their own. They are all grandparents, and Esther even has two great-grandchildren of her own! Their names are Jade and Robyn. They are twins, just like our Esther and Eliakim._

I paused once more, my hand shaking harder, preventing me from writing evenly.

"Here, Mum, let me help you. Just tell me what to write," Anastasia, my youngest, offered.

"No. However long it may take me, I will write this letter to your father. No one can help."

Mustering all the strength I had left, I set the quill back to the parchment and finished the letter, pouring my entire soul into it as the ring on my left hand began to glow brighter and brighter.

_Anastasia looks just like you, as I foresaw that April all those years ago, before she was born. Sometimes I look at her to imagine what you might look like were you alive today. I used to do the same when George and Angelina were still here, but they have been gone for nearly two years now. Even Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny are gone. I'm alone. One of the last of our generation to be alive. It's lonely. I'm 93, but I wish I were still 18, sitting by your side, holding Esther and Eliakim as babies, as we chatted about what we would do as a family once the war ended and we were free from Voldemort's influence._

_I still have the letter I found in our Gringott's Vault when the children were three. They loved those brooms, by the way. The three of them flew until the poor brooms were too small for them. They still have them, out of reach of small children, for the brooms are too feeble to bear the weight of even an infant._

_I never did discover how you got the idea to buy three brooms instead of one or two. You'll have to tell me when I'm with you again. It won't be long. Even now I can feel my life force draining. Perhaps we will reunite as early as tonight. Our children will survive without me. I hope they will, at least. They visit almost every day. A bit of an annoyance, really. I want to care for myself once in a while!_

_ See you soon my Love,_

_ Crystal Heart Mauriciana Weasley_

Rolling up the parchment, I sealed it and turned to my daughter.

"Take me to him, Ana. I want to see your father before we leave."

Anastasia's jaw dropped. "We went yesterday, Mother! Why on Earth would you want to go again?"

I flicked my wand, and a moment later my wheelchair began to move on its own.

"I don't expect you to understand, Anastasia. Your brother and sister don't either. Your father was more than a husband; he was one of the smartest men I knew. He was my partner and best friend. Our relationship was different than his and your Uncle George's relationship. They were like two halves of a whole. Identical nearly to the core. The only difference was that George was more willing to show his compassion for others. Something your father never truly mastered. Now take me to him. The ceremony is about to start."

The End

* * *

><p>Author's note: I apologize if this seems a little OCOC, but I tried to put into this last chapter how much Crystal misses Fred, even 75 years after his death. If I can get any thoughts in order, then i will write a one shot on the ceremony mentioned at the end.

This is only the last chapter in Crystal's life, though. It is not the ending of the story. As was once pointed out to me, we always start at the middle of the story. Crystal's life is only the next chapter in the lives of her ancestors'.

Even in Harry Potter we learn there is more to the story than where we begin reading. Linking all the way back to the very Founders of Hogwarts, and possibly beyond.

It may seem as though I am merely drabbling on, now, but when you consider the things I have just told you, than you will realize they are true. You can never really find the very beginning of the story. You can only begin... at the middle.


End file.
